


The Honeymoon

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Because you haven’t talked to me in two bloody weeks!” You shouted.George stood up. “Because I wasn’t allowed to!”You snorted. “Right, since when has that ever stopped you?” You felt your eyes starting to tear up. “You and me have been a team since I was eleven. Then you just – what? Didn’t agree with one of my decisions and stopped talking to me?”“Team?” George laughed, humorlessly.--You're in a constant state of anxiety, tensions are high, and you start going out on Order missions.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyotes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292
Comments: 28
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I would say if you haven't read the previous installments - you might get a little confused without the context. I'd highly recommend going to take a look at the last three or so! 
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission. As a gentle reminder - I'm following canon from the books and the movies so the plot lines will be mixed together.
> 
> As always, a _biiiiig_ thank you to my amazing beta: [notmykirk](https://notmykirk.tumblr.com/). She's awesome, check her out!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ** ** For some reason, the series isn't showing the next two installments. There are more pieces in the series if you care to take a look. **

“He’s never going to forgive me,” you said to yourself, voice shaking. “I’m such an  _ idiot _ .”

You rubbed your nose and sniffled. 

“Oh, straighten up girl,” Muriel scolded, rounding the corner and placing a cup of tea on the table to your left. 

You sighed. This is what you were reduced to. Crying in front of a woman who hated you as people you cared about were being interrogated and attacked by death eaters. 

“I have nowhere to go now,” you said quietly to her, “this was a mistake, I should’ve been on that plane with my parents and now it’s too late. I didn’t think…I didn’t know that the Ministry would fall this quickly.”

“Of course, it fell. It’s being run by a group of bloody fools,” Muriel hissed. “Since when did the Ministry ever seem like a competent set of people?”

“You were right, they’ll come after us first,” you said half to yourself. “I can go stay at my Aunt’s flat in London. Maybe I can fly out to America?”

Muriel eyed you critically and you tried to curl into yourself when she slapped your shins with her cane. “You won’t be able to just go to America; they’ll have people watching things like that. You can’t stay in London, that’s where they’ll start their foolish witch-hunt,” she said.

You shot her a despairing look. “Well then, where do you propose I go?” You asked, rubbing your leg.

Muriel rolled her eyes and picked her tea up. “You’ll stay with me, of course. The Burrow will be watched carefully, so there’s no way you can stay there. However, it makes perfect sense for me to take you in.” She sipped her tea. “If anyone asks, your parents have gone for a holiday and left you in my care. You’re expecting them back before the end of the month. It wouldn’t look suspicious if my nephews came to visit their Aunt every few days.”

“B-but I thought you said it was too dangerous, being seen with a muggleborn,” you stumbled over your words.

She raised a brow. “And you told me otherwise.” 

“Muriel-”

“You may call me Aunt Muriel. I suspect you’ll be family eventually anyway,” she said, placing her tea on the table next to her. “Come now, I saw fire in you but a few hours ago. Are you telling me that it went out just because you had a squabble with my nephew?”

You stopped crying and blinked up at her. She nodded and smacked your leg with her cane again. “Straighten your back, chin up, and dry your face. You’re obviously a talented witch and worth twice as much as any of those rotten cowards.”

Stunned, all you could do is stare at her. After a moment, she smiled. 

“Don’t ever let them convince you otherwise, alright?”

When you didn’t answer, she grabbed her cane and you scrambled. “Yes,” you said.

“Good girl,” she nodded approvingly. 

* * *

You learned a few things during your first forty-eight hours with Muriel. One, she was incredibly punctual and adamant about having a routine. Two, despite her exclamation that coffee was a disgusting American habit, you knew she’d been drinking it. Three, she was a horrible cook and refused to acknowledge it. However, you’d already decided to take over the cooking for the time being. Honestly, you could throw one of her pot pies at someone in self-defense. 

The most surprising fact you learned was – she wasn’t hard to get along with. Muriel was incredibly lonely and set in her ways but, she was pleasant for the most part. 

On your third day at Muriel’s house, you were mid-discussion about a recipe you were trying – you were baking correctly, she was insisting you weren’t – when the bell above the fireplace rang. 

Freezing, you both glanced at each other. “Could it be George?” You asked, hopefully. 

Arthur had sent you a patronus letting you know everyone was okay a few hours after you had arrived at Muriel’s. He’d instructed you not to reach out, that someone would be by soon. You hadn’t heard anything from any Weasley since. You’d been trying,  _ unsuccessfully _ , not to over-analyze anything. 

“Of course not. Does your mind only have room for that boy?” Muriel huffed, getting her wand and motioning for you to do the same. “They would’ve just apparated into the living room like the rude fools they are. Come along, be  _ quiet _ .”

Warily, you both silently walked towards the front of the house. You were just rounding the corner when you heard a soft voice. “ _ Oops _ !” A loud crash followed. 

Muriel frowned and you walked past her to find Tonks wincing. 

“Er, hello Mrs. Weasley!” She said brightly. “I apologize, I seemed to have knocked over this pot-”

“That is a  _ vintage _ vase,” Muriel hissed, waving her wand and levitating it back onto the mantel, “and I am not a Weasley.”

Without further explanation, she turned and headed back to the kitchen. 

You huffed a laugh and surged forward to give Tonks a tight hug. “How are you?” Your words were muffled by her jumper.

“I’m alright. You?” She asked, leaning back to look at you. “How’s living here with…what is her surname?”

“Prewett,” you smiled, “she’s Molly’s great-aunt.”

“Right, you know you could’ve stayed with us, right? We’ve got plenty of room,” she said quietly. “Remus hasn’t even gotten around to painting the second bedroom.”

You smiled and led her to the sofa. “It’s not so bad. She’s got a tough exterior but she’s not evil,” you glanced over your shoulder. “I think she’s just lonely.”

Tonks shot you a look and you smiled. “I promise, I’m alright.”

“How’d the rest of the wedding go?” You asked, tucking your legs under you. “No one’s told me anything yet. Arthur told me not to contact anyone.”

“It was a mess,” Tonks huffed. “Death eaters definitely hit first, attack later.”

“Was anyone hurt?” You asked, worried.

“No,” Tonks assured you. “Everyone is fine. Well, as best as they can be under the circumstances. We haven’t heard from Shacklebolt but a few of our sources say he’s alright. The Ministry is a mess right now.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” You fiddled with the hem of your shirt. “Has – have you talked to George?”

Tonks smiled sympathetically. “The Weasleys – they’re being watched pretty heavily. The… _ Ministry _ ,” she said with a disgusted face, “knows that they’re the best bet at knowing where Harry is.”

Instinctively, you reached for your DA coin around your neck. You’d conjured up a chain and kept it on at all times – just in case. Looking down at your hand, you hovered a finger above the shared bracelet you and George had. The metal had been cold since the wedding. You’d wanted to touch it, but couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

“He was really mad at me,” you said, not meeting Tonks’ eyes. “I’m not – I don’t know how to fix this.”

Tonks grabbed your hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “He’s just hurt. He’ll get over it, men are stupid sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Muriel said, walking into the room with a tray. “They’re  _ inherently _ stupid.”

Shooting you a look, Tonks shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “Thank you, Mrs. Prewett.” 

Muriel snorted. “Call me Muriel.” She handed Tonks a cup and pointed to the clock. “I’ve put the cake into the oven. Remind me to take it out in thirty minutes.”

You nodded. 

“Have you come with good news?” Muriel asked Tonks, sipping her tea. “This one has been walking around moping.”

“I’m not  _ moping _ ,” you grumbled, adding a cube of sugar to your mug.

Muriel rolled her eyes and turned to Tonks.

“Yes ma’am,” she said, “no one was hurt and everyone was allowed to leave. The Weasleys are being watched heavily right now. So, it’s best if no one visits yet.”

“Right, but they’re allowed to go elsewhere?” Muriel asked.

“Uh, yes,” Tonks said, shooting you a look. “Arthur and Bill are still going into work. The twins refuse to shut down their shop. A few new Ministry workers left a message on their windows.”

“Of course, they’re foolish – the lot of them,” Muriel said. She turned to you. “This is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

“What kind of message?” You asked, ignoring Muriel. 

“It’s nothing-”

“ _ Tonks _ .”

“Mudblood lovers, blood traitors, it’s all rubbish.” Tonks frowned. “Arthur was furious. Ginny had to stop Fred from marching down to the Ministry.”

Muriel huffed.

You shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. “Muriel, they’re your nephews!”

“Right, and one is being a numpty about his girlfriend standing up for something she believes in and the other is ready to get offed by a death eater. I mean  _ really _ .” She got up. “I’m going to need something stronger in this. You fancy a brandy?” 

Tonks blinked. “Um, sure,” she said haltingly.

This time, you rolled your eyes. “She’s pregnant,” you explained, “tea is all she can have.”

“Pity,” Muriel said, “you’ve got such a lovely figure to ruin it with motherhood.”

You watched her round the corner and grimaced before turning back to Tonks.

“You know, I see what you mean,” Tonks said, slowly grinning. “I kind of like her.”

Shrugging, you placed your tea back onto the tray. “She grows on you.”

“I’ve got to go soon, I promised Remus I’d be back in time for dinner,” she said, hopping onto the couch next to you. “If you need a change of scenery, our door is always open. Remus is ready to come kidnap you at any moment. If it wouldn’t have looked suspicious, he would’ve come with me. He’s already planning a trip to Ireland – says there’s a group of wizards he’s trying to convince to support Harry.”

You smiled, picturing Remus worrying over you. “Tell him I’m alright, I’ll send Helga by with a letter soon.” You shifted to face her and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about something over the last two days and I wanted to ask you about it.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to start helping Remus, the Order really, with missions,” you said, lowering your voice. “You know I’m the easiest way to help pass messages along. It was why Dumbledore had McGonagall and Sprout teach me how to –  _ you know. _ ”

“I don’t know,” Tonks said quietly, “everything just changed so quickly–”

“Exactly,” you insisted, “that’s why I want to help. It’s why I  _ stayed _ Tonks. Now that they’ve taken over, they’ll start attacking the muggleborns then the muggles. We’ve got to move quickly and get as many people on our side as we can. I’m a good Healer, a decent dueler, and you know where my loyalties lie.”

“Badger–”

“ _ I’m of age _ ,” you said, louder, “you need someone to help get to Shacklebolt – to whoever is still on our side in the Ministry. I can do this.”

Tonks eyed you for a moment before nodding slowly. “Alright. It would make me feel better knowing that Remus has someone to watch him when he goes on his missions. I’ll talk to him and Arthur about it tomorrow night. I’ll send you a letter in a few days to come by for supper. We’ll talk about it then, alright?”

You nodded, relieved.

“Alright, get going before Muriel comes back with scotch or something,” you said.

* * *

You had barely knocked on the door when it was swung open and a pair of arms came around you.

“Hello Remus,” you said, smiling into his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said quietly, patting your back. “Arthur didn’t tell anyone he’d planned to move you to Muriel’s if we were attacked. We turned around to look for you and you were gone.”

You grimaced. “In my defense, I wasn’t included in their plan.”

“Remus, stop interrogating her and let her in,” Tonks shouted from behind him. Remus sighed, pushing open the door further and you ducked under his arm. 

“Hello you,” Tonks said, wrapping an arm around you and squeezing you tightly. “How’s Muriel?”

“Alright, she was tucking in to sleep when I left,” you said, standing by the dining table. 

“It’s eight in the evening,” Tonks frowned.

“She’s quite literally at least a hundred Tonks,” you said, trying not to laugh. 

Remus snorted, setting the table. 

“Can I help?” You asked.

“Of course not,” Tonks answered, walking to the kitchen.

You rolled your eyes and Remus smiled. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m fine,” you said, shaking your head. You watched Remus set a few glasses by the corresponding plates. Chewing on your bottom lip, you tried to keep from asking.

Tonks had sent you a letter the same night she visited, letting you know that Remus hadn’t taken your request well. You’d sent a few letters in the week that followed, but received no reply until Remus had appeared in Muriel’s fireplace this morning. 

You wrung your hands, the silence becoming tense. It didn’t help that it’d been ten days since you last saw George. Molly had managed to send a letter. She promised that Arthur would be visiting soon to bring you by for a visit. Ginny, Fred, and Charlie had sent letters so far. Fleur and Bill as well.

Remus finished placing the napkins on each plate and turned to you. “Alright, did you want–” 

“For God’s sake Remus, just out with it,” you blurted, standing up from your chair.

“Oh good, we’re going to get to it before dinner,” Tonks said, dropping a large plate of chicken onto the middle of the table. “Go ahead Lupin, tell her what you told me.”

Remus shot Tonks a look then turned to you. “It’s not safe–”

“It’s not safe for anyone anymore, next,” you answered, crossing your arms. 

“You’re too young–”

“So is Tonks and half of what’s left of the Order.

Huffing, he crossed his arms as well. “You’re not a trained Auror–”

“Neither are you,” you reminded him, “plus, I’m not saying I need to fight anyone. Could I, if I needed to? Yes. I’m simply saying that I'm good back up. Plus, I’d be a great messenger.”

“Yes, Dora did mention that – I don’t understand. The reason Arthur and Molly are being so careful with who they’re seen talking to is because of what’s going on. How are you even going to get to Shacklebolt?” Remus sat down; his brows furrowed.

“What do you mean  _ how _ ?” You turned to look at Tonks. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

She shrugged. “It’s not my secret to tell. Plus, I want to see the look on his face.”

“Tonks,” you said, oddly touched. You trusted her not to share the knowledge but you’d assumed she would’ve told Remus.

“Moody told me because he knew I could help you,” she said, morphing her hair into a bright green. “You’ll need my help to learn how to change some features every once in a while. Subtle things. It’s my area of expertise.”

“Will you two  _ tell _ me what’s going on?” Remus said, voice tense.

You blinked. “Um, well, it might be best to show you,” you said slowly.

Tonks straightened. “Are you? Really?” She sat down next to Remus and smacked his shoulder. “Even I haven’t seen this.”

“Seen  _ what _ –”

Quickly transforming into your second self, you fell onto all fours. There was a second of silence and then Tonks had her fingers buried in your fur.

“Merlin’s beard, you’re  _ tiny _ !” She exclaimed.

You huffed, pawing at her and she grinned.

“I mean, I know they’re supposed to be the size of a dog but I just pictured you like a wolf – oh, your tail is so  _ fluffy _ !” Tonks’ hand scratched at your ear and you licked at her wrist. “Look, you’ve still got your scar here.” 

“Are you –  _ who _ taught you this?” Remus asked, baffled.

Transforming back, you cleared your throat and shrugged. “McGonagall and Sprout on Dumbledore’s orders.”

Remus frowned. “On  _ Dumbledore’s _ orders?”

“I’m not registered with the Ministry,” you explained, quietly. “They taught me while at Hogwarts. After Sirius, I’m guessing he wanted someone in the Order to be able to travel undetected.”

“Who knows?” Remus asked.

“Fred, George,” you said, “McGonagall, Sprout, Moody, and Tonks.”

“Alastor told you?” He asked Tonks.

“Yeah,” Tonks nodded. “He said McGonagall wanted her to work on transfiguring her fur when she was an animagus. So, if she was traveling, she could learn to change her appearance at will.”

“That’s not going to be easy,” Remus said. “I knew there was something different about you that summer.”

You frowned. “How?”

“You smelled different,” he explained and smiled at your affronted look. “It’s a werewolf thing.”

“Remus,” you sighed, “I’m doing this, with or without your approval. Shacklebolt and the others could use my help. I know there’s already been reports of muggleborns being injured. They can’t go to St. Mungos and I could help them. I’m offering my assistance. You’d be foolish not to take it, just because you’re afraid I’d get hurt.”

Frowning, Remus shook his head. “Alright,” he said softly. “It makes sense.”

Grinning, you looked to a beaming Tonks and Remus pointed a finger at you.

“However, I want Tonks to show you a few things first. I know you can hold your own in a duel but you’re not a trained Auror and I’ve been learning defensive spells for much longer than you,” he sighed, “I’m going to regret this but, if you’d like you can come with me to Ireland next week. There are a group of wizards that I need to visit. Dumbledore wanted their help.”

“Of course,” you straightened, delighted. “I’m ready whenever you are.” 

Remus smiled wearily. “It’s my destiny to be surrounded by brave fools.”

“I resent that,” you said, grinning.

Tonks laughed. “Come on, the food will get cold. Let’s eat.”

* * *

“My God, have you never de-gnomed your garden?” You asked Muriel, throwing another gnome over the large stone wall she had at the edge of her property. 

“Of course, I have,” she said haughtily. 

You snorted, mimicking her tone and she shot you a withering glare.

“Oh, relax Aunt Muriel,” you said waving a hand at her. “It’s too late now, I know you like me.”

She huffed, turning her nose up in the air but you saw the ghost of a smile on her face.

“Did you take your medicine?” You asked her, tossing a gnome over. 

“For the millionth time  _ yes _ ,” she said, sipping on her coffee. “I don’t know why you insist–”

“ _ Because _ ,” you said, “you’re older and you need to be taking the proper vitamins for your joint health.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Muriel clutched at her chest dramatically, “were you raised by wolves? It is simply inappropriate to allude to a woman’s age–”

“Drink your coffee,” you tossed back at her, smothering a laugh at her glare. “I’ve seen you getting up for walks in the morning! I know the potion is helping!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She shouted back.

You smiled and she took another sip. “Aunt Muriel-  _ hmph _ .” You stumbled, feeling the wards you reinforced expand to let someone through. “Someone’s at the front door,” you said quietly. Apparating to the front of the house, you peeked through the window.

“Arthur!” You shouted. You threw open the door and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad to see you’re okay.”

His eyes were tired, but his smile was still wide. “Hello you,” he said, bringing you into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re alright too. I’m so sorry we had to move you so quickly – Molly had wanted you to come back to the burrow but it’s a bit too dangerous right now.”

“I know,” you said softly, “I understand.”

“Maybe we could find you another place to stay? Shacklebolt lives in London–”

“I’m alright,” you said, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. “Aunt Muriel really isn’t that bad once you get to know her.” 

“You daft girl!” Her shrill voice came from the hallway behind you. “We agreed that you would not go running every time you felt someone come through the wards!”

Arthur snorted. “ _ Right _ .”

You shot him a look. “Keep your wig on, it’s just Arthur.”

“Arthur  _ who _ ?” Muriel said, walking up behind you. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Pleasure to see you,” Arthur said, his smile a bit forced. 

You rolled your eyes and opened the door wider. “Come in, do you want some tea?”

“It’s not time for tea!” Muriel shouted as she walked up the stairs. 

“It’s not appropriate for ladies to yell!” You shouted back.

Arthur gaped at you, but you smiled when he heard her laugh. 

“We’re getting along well,” you told him.

“I see that,” Arthur said softly. “Regrettably, I don’t have much time. As I’m sure Molly has told you, we’re being watched quite closely. We thought it might be best to have everyone come visit here but that’s too risky. Then, we realized that there’s a short window in the afternoon where we could sneak you in undetected.”

You grinned. “Really? Could I–”

“It might be for the best that this be the only time,” Arthur said with a sad smile. “I don’t wish to presume to know what’s going on between you and George. However, it seems that any association with us could catch their attention.”

Frowning, you straightened. “I understand, I wouldn’t want to put you all in any danger–”

“Oh, I wasn’t referring to us,” Arthur smiled, pulling you out the door. “Dear girl, you are part of our family, regardless of what happens. I’ve seen you grow up into a wonderful young lady. Molly and I would never want your relationship with our family to ever be the cause of harm.”

You felt a lump form in your throat. “ _ Oh _ ,” you said softly.

“It’s best, for your safety, if you limit your public interactions with us,” Arthur said with a sad smile. 

“What about–”

“I’ve talked to George about it, he knows,” Arthur squeezed your hand. “Come now, we haven’t got much time.”

* * *

“My girl!” Molly’s arms enveloped you the moment you apparated into the living room. “Oh, darling girl, you should’ve told me you were planning on staying!”

You shot her a knowing look. “And would you have let me?”

“Of course not, that’s why you should’ve told me!”

Smiling, you gave her another hug. “I’ve been so worried. I’m sorry for lying.”

“I’m not mad,” Molly said, cupping your face. “I’ve accepted that you all are going to send me into an early grave.”

“Badger!” You heard from the left. Ginny came bounding into the room. “I thought I heard your voice.”

“Gin,” you threw your arms around her. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too! I was so worried about you with Aunt Muriel. I didn’t want to say anything – I wasn’t sure if anyone was reading my letters,” Ginny said. 

“I know,” you said quietly. “I understand.”

Ginny lowered her voice. “George has been moping all week. He’s being an idiot – refuses to talk about it.”

You took a deep breath and nodded. “I thought so. Has he…mentioned me at all?” You asked, feeling stupid. “I didn’t want to send an owl, Arthur warned me not to.”

“He’s upstairs, dad made sure they were going to be here today,” Ginny said. “I’m sure once you both talk it out, he’ll come to his senses.”

Nodding, you sighed and started the climb up to the third floor. You inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. It swung open and revealed a grinning Fred.

“Badger!” He shouted jovially. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Hello,” you said, your voice muffled by his chest. “You alright?”

“Right as ever, missed your mug though,” he joked.

“Shut up,” you said, pinching his side. “How bad is it?”

Fred glanced behind him but you weren’t able to see much past Fred’s shoulders. “He’s being a git, but just give him a chance, will you?” He whispered.

You grimaced but nodded. “Thanks.”

Walking passed Fred into the room, you felt your chest tighten as you caught sight of George. 

“Hello,” you said tentatively. 

You were met with silence. George’s eyes were set on his hands, his wand twirling between his fingers.

“I heard what they did at the shop,” you sighed, “I’m sorry that happened.”

Silence.

“Your dad said we can’t be seen together anymore,” you said softly, trying again, “that we’ve got to start saying we’ve broken up. He says it’s the safest thing for me – to not be seen around you guys since they’re watching you all.”

George kept his head down, his brow furrowed.

“Are you really not going to say anything?” You asked, starting to get angry. “You haven’t seen me in two weeks and you’re not even going to look at me?”

At that, George lifted his head. His eyes were firmly set on a spot on the wall behind you.

“Well, if what you want is to ignore me for the unforeseeable future, you’ll get your wish because I’m going to Ireland with Remus,” you said, crossing your arms. “Plus, we’re apparently broken up anyway.”

“What?” George said, his eyes snapping to yours. “We’re  _ not _ broken up.”

“Oh, I’m glad you’ve still got your voice,” you huffed.

George frowned and you sighed. 

“I’m going on Order business. Tonks has been helping me learn some things – for when I’m, you know,” you said.

“Are you serious?”

“George, don’t start,” you huffed.

“You can’t go!”

“Oh, now you want me to stay?” You snapped, frustrated with the whole situation. “What did you think I was going to do here? The reason I stayed was so I could help. I wasn’t just going to twiddle my thumbs and stay home knitting, while you’re out keeping your shop open and risking your life.”

“You didn’t tell me about this,” George said, taken aback. “ _ Ireland _ ?”

“Because you haven’t talked to me in two bloody weeks!” You shouted.

George stood up. “Because I wasn’t allowed to!”

You snorted. “Right, since when has that ever stopped you?” You felt your eyes starting to tear up. “You and I have been a team since I was  _ eleven _ . Then you just – what? Didn’t agree with one of my decisions and stopped talking to me?” 

“ _ Team _ ?” George laughed, incredulously. “Every major decision I’ve ever taken in my life, I’ve always discussed it with you. Inventing our products, doing mail-outs, leaving Hogwarts, opening up the shop. I’ve shared every big decision with you!”

“I didn’t need to ask for your permission to stay!” You hissed, defensive. “I’m of age!”

“Of course, you bloody didn’t need my permission! You never have and I’d never want you to!” George shouted. “But you could’ve  _ told _ me about it.”

You blinked, surprised. “What?”

“I wouldn’t have agreed with you staying here. I never did, but I  _ told _ you from the start. You lied to me, for  _ months _ . Even with you becoming an animagus, I knew something was wrong. You couldn’t tell me but you acknowledged it and promised you’d tell me if you could. You obliviated your parents!” He furrowed his brows, “you told Ginny – you told  _ Fred _ . You didn’t even tell me St. Mungo’s had accepted you.”

“What good would it have done if I had told you? I couldn’t go–”

“That’s the point! I know how much you wanted that job,” George’s eyes softened for a moment. “You worked hard for that interview. We practiced for weeks. I know you were devastated, don’t shake your head. I know you better than anyone. You went through something like that and you didn’t think I should know? The other half of your ‘team’?”

“ _ George _ –”

“I couldn’t even lie to you about getting into a fight with the stupid Ministry worker,” George huffed. 

You frowned.

“I know you think I’m joking when I say I wanted to marry you – and I know you’re not ready – I understand that. I was serious, I  _ am _ serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you–”

“We’re just kids,” you interrupted weakly. 

“I thought you were ‘of age’?” George asked, his expression closing off. “You  _ can’t _ keep things like this from me. You made major decisions and lied to me about it. Wouldn’t you be hurt if I did that to you?”

“You’re right, and I’m sorry George,” you said quietly, “but, you ignored me for  _ two bloody weeks _ just because I made a decision, a mistake, whatever it was. If you’re so ready for marriage maybe you should take a good look at yourself; because I wouldn’t have done that to you. No matter how mad or hurt I was.”

“I don’t–”

“Badger?” Fred’s voice came from the hallway. “Sorry, mum says you have to go. Dad said they’ll be back soon.”

You glanced at your watch – George’s watch – and frowned when you realized the time. 

“You know what, maybe it’s best we both take time to think this through. If you’re so hurt you can’t stand to look at me properly or write me a bloody letter, time apart might do us some good.” You undid the chain to your bracelet and dropped it onto his bed. “Clearly, I don’t need this anymore.” 

“Badger,” Fred said softly.

“Take care of yourself Freddie,” you said quietly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

He smiled sympathetically. “You too.”

Without looking back, you started down the stairs. 

“ _ You blooming idiot– _ ” Fred hissed, slamming the door closed.

Shaking your head, you cleared your head and forced a smile onto your face. Before you hit the first floor, Ginny popped out of the living room. She beckoned you and you furrowed your brows.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Are you alright?” She asked, eyes wide.

You winced. “You heard?”

“I think everyone heard,” Ginny smiled sadly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two fight that badly.”

You shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything. Besides, he got me pretty mad during the Yule Ball.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, hugging you. 

The lump in your throat grew and you took a deep breath. You refused to cry until you were back in your room. “Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“’Course,” she said quietly. “He’s being stupid. He’ll come around.”

“Yeah,” you said weakly. 

“I’ve already talked to Muriel about visiting in a few days, dad said it should be fine,” Ginny smiled. “We’ll make a day of it.”

You nodded. Molly called your name and you squeezed Ginny’s hand. 

“Oh, my girl,” Molly cupped your face. “It’ll get better, I promise.”

Biting your cheek, you nodded. She hugged you tightly and handed you a bag filled of floo powder. “Be safe, be smart, and keep your chin up.”

You kissed her cheek and grabbed a handful of powder.

“Be careful,” you said to her before disappearing.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Ginny asked from the shade.

“I’m sure!” You said, angrily pulling out the weeds from Muriel’s garden.

“She’s gone from weeping to angry,” Muriel told Ginny, handing her a glass of water. “The anger is better than the crying.”

“I wasn’t  _ weeping _ ,” you huffed, running a hand across your forehead.

“Right, of course not,” Muriel said, heading back inside. “I’ll bring you some water! Don’t forget to pluck the far right.”

You rolled your eyes but turned to the last patch of weeds. This stupid garden was going to be blooming beautiful by the time you were done with it. 

“If it helps, Fred and I are all but ignoring him. Mum is so upset, she keeps hitting him every time she sees him,” Ginny said. “He’s just being stubborn.”

“Well, I don’t care what he is,” you huffed. “He clearly doesn’t care how I’m doing, why should I?”

“ _ Badger _ ,” Ginny sighed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you reminded her. 

“Right, I forgot how dense you two can be,” she said quietly. You straightened and shot her a glare from your spot in the yard. She pretended not to see you.

“Well, I’ve got new information,” she said after a while. “Have you heard who was given the position of Headmaster?”

“McGonagall, I assume,” you said, grunting when a particular stubborn weed refused to budge.

“Snape,” she said with a disbelieving tone.

You turned, gaping, and shook your head. “Are you mad?”

Ginny raised her hands. “Dad said he found out earlier today.”

“You can’t go back Ginny,” you said seriously, standing up. “It won’t be safe. The castle will be filled with death eaters.”

“Mum said the same thing,” she sighed, “I’m going to stay back and be homeschooled.”

You sighed, relieved. “I can’t imagine there'll be many people that will send their children to school.” 

“I don’t think so either, Neville and Luna already sent me letters saying the same,” Ginny said. “I heard you’re going to Ireland.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow night,” you told her, throwing the weeds into a bucket. “Remus said he thinks we’ll only be gone for a few days.”

“I’ve heard it’s lovely in the summer,” Ginny said, “I know it goes without saying but, be careful.”

“’Course, Remus wouldn’t be taking me if it wasn’t mostly safe anyway.”

* * *

“I thought you said they were friendly!” You shouted, running through the forest. “ _ Stupefy! _ ”

One of the wizards chasing you went down like a rock. You weaved through the trees, trying not to trip over any of the large roots.

“They  _ were _ friendly, someone else must’ve paid them a visit,” Remus shouted from behind you, “keep going!”

“ _ Expecto patronum!”  _ Your coyote burst out your wand, jaws snapping and snarling at another wizard. Frightened, it stopped in its tracks and ran backwards.

Remus shot you a look and you laughed. 

“When you’ve got an animal snapping its jaws at you, you forget it can’t hurt you,” you pulled Remus behind a tree. “We only need a moment. The town is down that way, we can apparate once we’re out of sight.”

“Right,” Remus said, pointing towards the large town hall. “If we get separated-”

A bright light flashed passed you and hit Remus right in the arm. He groaned, his eyes fluttering and you shoved one of his arms over your shoulders. The blood instantly soaked your jacket.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you hissed, dragging away from the last two. 

“Leave me,” Remus mumbled.

“Shut up, you lunatic,” you whispered, “use your blooming legs, come on!”

After a few minutes of unsuccessful running, you left Remus against a tree and took a deep breath. 

“Wait,” he slurred. 

“I’ll be right back,” you said, darting behind another tree. You charmed your voice to imitate Charlie’s deep one. “I found one!”

The last three rushed to where Remus sat and you lifted your wand. “ _ Immobulus! Petrificus totalus! Incarcerous! _ ”

The men all dropped to the ground, frozen. “ _ Carpe retractum. _ ” Rope swirled around them, tying them up with a tight knot at the end.

“Come on, before someone comes looking for them,” you whispered. You pulled Remus up and dragged him out the forest and into the deserted town.

“Thanks,” Remus said, catching his breath as you leaned against a building.

“No problem,” you said, checking the gash on his arm. “I’ve got potions in my bag. It’ll help keep it closed before we leave. We’ve got to clean it or it’ll get infected.”

Remus nodded. “They weren’t this hostile the last time I saw them,” he said, wincing.

“Death eaters got here before we did,” you said quietly, “they weren’t angry, they were scared. Scared people do rash things.”

Remus sighed. “Come on, let’s move.”

“Let me check first,” you said, transforming. You ran a lap around the next few streets and came back to Remus. “It’s clear, come on – I don’t want to disapparate with you semi-conscious.”

“I’m fine,” he said, leaning heavily onto the wall.

“You will be once I get a few potions into you,” you said, carrying some of his weight. “Come on, we’ve only got an hour until the portkey to Wales.”

“I told you I could go alone,” Remus said, leaning on you.

“Right, that was before you took a hex to the chest,” you huffed, “hurry up!”

Remus and you limped for a few minutes through town until you were back in the meadow. 

“I don’t like how open this is,” you said, glancing around, paranoid. “You alright for a moment?”

Nodding, Remus sat down next to the old brush that would transport you to a house in Wales. You pulled out a few vials from your bag and knocked them all into a cup you had. 

“Fair warning, it’ll taste horrid mixed together but it’s the fastest way to get you alright for travel,” you handed him the cup.

Remus knocked it back and laughed. “I drink wolfsbane every month, that was nothing.”

“I hope all my future patients are that easy,” you said with a smile, watching as some of the color returned to his face. “Come on, move your jumper.” 

You brought out your wand and pointed to his arm. 

“ _ Episkey _ ,” you said, repeating yourself a few times. 

“Thanks,” Remus said, sitting up straighter, “that helped.”

“S’alright,” you replied, packing everything back into your bag. You checked your watch; you had a few minutes before the portkey activated. “Seems like I was – what’s that word? Useful?  _ Helpful _ even?”

Remus laughed, surprised, and shook his head. “You were really helpful. I’m glad you came with me.”

You grinned smugly and nodded to the brush. “Hold onto the brush old man, we’ve got more wizards to talk to.” 

* * *

You were home alone, gardening again, when Tonks dropped by the day after you’d returned from your mission with Remus.

“Hello?” You called out, the wards letting you know someone was in the house. 

“Have you read this?” Tonks shouted; her voice shrill. She waved The Daily Prophet in her hand and you rolled your eyes. “Where’s Muriel?”

“I actively ignore that rubbish, why are you reading it?” You asked. “She went into town for groceries.”

“There’s been a new decree,” Tonks said. You stood and turned around. Dusting the dirt off your hands, you saw the fear in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, reaching for her. “Tonks, what’s happened?”

She shoved the paper into your hands and you read the headline.

**_MUGGLEBORN REGISTRY: ALL MUGGLEBORNS MUST REGISTER WITH THE MINISTRY._ **

You felt like someone had slapped you. “ _ What _ ?” You muttered.

“These are being handed out with it,” Tonks said. She shoved a pink pamphlet into your hands and you gaped.

**_MUDBLOODS AND THE DANGERS THEY POSE TO A PEACEFUL PUREBLOOD SOCIETY._ **

You opened the pamphlet and found the index. 

" _ Mudbloods & the Dangers They Post to the Wizarding World", _ " _ How to Recognise a Mudblood _ ", " _ What to Do When Faced with Mudbloods",  _ " _ The Importance of a Pure-Blood Society _ .”

“What the hell is this?” You asked Tonks. “Who’s handing these out?”

“No one,” Tonks frowned, “They’re inside all the daily prophets. They’re on the windows of every store in Diagon Alley. Muggleborns are being asked to report to the Ministry.”

“For what?” You asked, your hands going numb.

“Shacklebolt says they’re sending muggleborns to Azkaban,” Tonks’ eyes filled with tears, “they want them to prove they haven’t stolen their magic. They’re being stripped of their wands.”

“ _ What? _ ” You hissed.

“My mum’s worried sick,” Tonks said, “my dad’s a muggleborn. They’re trying to forge paperwork to show that he’s a half blood.”

You felt light-headed for a moment. There was no way you could forge any paperwork. Your blood status had always been painfully obvious.

“That’s not it,” Tonks said, her voice quiet. “They’ve made Hogwarts attendance mandatory. Ginny and the others, they’ve got to report to Hogwarts now. If they don’t, they’ll be tried by the Ministry for treason.”

“Holy shit,” you whispered, “it’s really happening.”

Tonks nodded. 

Spurred by the thought, you crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. “I’ve got to go,” you said quickly, running into the house. 

Muriel opened up the front door and frowned when she saw you heading for the stairs. “Why are you running?”

“I’ve got to go,” you said, panicked, “I have to pack and get my bag.”

“Go  _ where _ ?” Muriel exclaimed, barely glancing at a crying Tonks.

“I don’t know! I can’t stay here. They’ll find me here and know that you helped!”

“Who will find you?” Muriel shouted. You ignored her and ran up the stairs, shoving everything in your room into your charmed bag. You double checked the room, trying to erase yourself from everything. You wouldn’t let them hurt Muriel. You couldn’t.

“Now wait here just one minute,” Muriel said as you rushed back down the stairs. She held the crumpled-up paper in her hand. “I’d like to see them try and get to you through me.”

You felt your tears build but you tried to hold it together. “Aunt Muriel, you keep drinking those potions I’ve left for you. There are two more jars by the bananas. You make sure the weeds don’t grow back in the garden and throw the gnomes out before they come back. The tea I brought from Ireland is under the sink. Be careful when they come by and start asking questions. You don’t know who I am or where I’ve gone. Alright?”

“You foolish girl, where are you going?” Muriel asked, grabbing your hand tightly.

Turning to Tonks, she shook her head. “I’ll tell you when I find out,” you said softly. “I’ll send Helga when I’ve settled somewhere.”

“Take care of yourself,” Muriel said sternly. “You don’t let anyone have you believe you’re below anybody else over something as simple as blood status. Alright?”

You nodded. Wrapping the bag around your shoulder, you grabbed Tonks’ hand. She smiled sadly and disapparated away. 

When you opened your eyes, you were standing in front of a small house. “W-where are we?”

“Remus told me I could bring you here if you wanted,” she said softly. “He said we could take you in but they’ve always been suspicious of Remus. We didn’t want to endanger you.”

“Tonks,” you said, taking in the modest home. “Is this Remus’ father’s house?”

“His name is Lyall,” she said, “he’s lovely, he’s the last person anyone would think you’d be with. He’s not connected to any of the Weasleys nor to me. It’s just until we can help get any other muggleborns into hiding. Shacklebolt and Arthur have a plan but we need you  _ safe _ . We’ll need your help.”

Like magic words, you straightened. You had a purpose. 

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind?” You asked.

“Mind? I’d be delighted young lady,” a tall thin man said, voice coming from behind you. 

With a squeak, both you and Tonks jumped a few feet in the air. You’d been so frazzled; you hadn’t paid any attention to your surroundings.

“Clearly, we’ve got a lot to talk about, let’s go inside for a cuppa, shall we?” He said, his eyes gentle and kind.

* * *

Your first few days with Lyall had taught you much about him. He was much like Remus, quiet and mild-mannered until he found something he cared about – then he spoke with a fire you recognized in his son.

Like Muriel, he had a routine and schedule he liked to keep to. However, unlike Muriel, he didn’t mind if you weren’t present. He  _ loved _ to read about historical subjects. He’d worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Lyall was very much in love with his late wife, Hope, of whom he had multiple pictures on the walls. He also, kindly, let you take multiple pictures of the photos he had of Remus as an angsty teenager. You’d laughed delightedly when you found them. 

“Hope would’ve loved you,” Lyall had said when you showed him your transformation. 

“It’s a dangerous secret to know,” you’d replied.

He winked.

Tonks and Remus had decided it was necessary to let Lyall know about your secret, considering you were not allowed out the house on two feet anymore. You quickly started to help the Order by helping Athur and Shacklebolt set up muggleborn safehouses.

The news must’ve traveled quickly as it’d only been a few days and Tonks had already brought you letters from Ginny, Molly, Charlie, and Fred. You’d tried not to be disappointed each time you didn’t see George’s name. 

“ _ You _ could write  _ him _ , you know,” Tonks reminded you. She visited every night before supper. “Helga can find him.”

“I know,” you said stubbornly.

“Shacklebolt wanted me to ask you how you felt about taking a few walks around Knockturn Alley?” Tonks asked, rubbing her growing stomach. “He wants to see what you can overhear.” 

You nodded. “Of course. It should be easy.”

“Molly is furious I won’t tell her where you are,” Tonks said quietly. “I think she’s two seconds away from blowing up out of frustration.”

“She’s just being Molly,” you said softly. “I’m already worried that you and Remus know where I am. You shouldn’t even be coming to see me.”

“Please,” she said with a wave, “you’re my daughter’s godmother. I’ve got to come by!”

You grinned. “I don’t know, what if Remus is right? What if it’s a boy?”

Tonks shook her head. “It’s a  _ girl. _ ”

* * *

Your heart felt like it was about to beat out your chest. You glanced at the street numbers as you raced past them. You were only a few blocks away.

Tonks had sent you a patronus while you were out picking a package up from Shacklebolt. You’d only just walked out of Diagon Alley when the wolf found you. An Order member had been hurt when a Ministry worker had come to harass her at her book shop. They needed a Healer,  _ fast _ . Arthur and Remus were on their way. You didn’t want to risk transforming and apparating, so you ran as soon as the wolf disappeared.

“ _ She’s a muggleborn, she can’t go to St. Mungo’s, they need your help.” _

You pushed yourself to run faster, skidding around a corner and leaping over a fence into an alleyway. You scratched at the door, feeling wards shift as you passed the property line. You transformed quickly. 

A middle-aged witch slammed the door open, her wand up. “You two better leave before I–” She blinked when she saw you. Not having enough time to explain, you pushed passed her. You had a faint memory of passing by it while shopping for supplies for school.

“Hey!” She screamed; her voice terrified.

“I’m with the Order, Tonks sent me,” you said quickly, your wand scanning the unconscious older woman lying on the floor. “I’m a Healer, I need you to stay calm and keep an eye out for Remus.”

“For w-who?” She stumbled over her words. 

“He’s a tall skinny man, brown hair, scars on his face. He’s coming as soon as he can to help relocate you both.” You pushed aside the blood-soaked shirt and opened the wound to see if there was any debris. 

The woman groaned and you smiled. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment but remained closed. 

“Will she be alright?” The woman asked, her eyes wide with shock and her face filled with scratches.

“I will try my best,” you said calmly, “why don’t you go on and wait by the door? I’ll call you if I need anything.”

The woman glanced at one on the ground before shaking her head. “I can’t leave her.”

“You might want to look away for a moment then,” you said gently. “I’m going to clean her wound and sometimes, despite magic, the best way is the muggle way.”

She nodded and turned her head as you conjured water and alcohol. 

“What’s your name?” You asked her as you cleaned out the wound. You concocted a few quick healing potions with what you found in the small first aid box placed by the woman’s head.

“I’m Amelia,” she said, her head still firmly turned to the side. “That’s my m-mother, E-Elizabeth.”

“Nice to meet you Amelia,” you smiled. You introduced yourself and started pouring a few external healing potions onto the wound.

“You’re a bit young to be in the Order,” Amelia said softly. “You must be just out of Hogwarts. My daughter was supposed to start this fall.”

You smiled sadly. “I am but I assure you, I know what I’m doing.” As if timed, Elizabeth groaned on the floor. You grinned, feeling pleased when Remus came in through the back door.

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyes taking you in. 

“I’m fine,” you said, stepping back from Elizabeth. You looked down and realized you were covered in her blood. Your hands were shaking but you tried to hide them behind your back. “This is Elizabeth. She took a few hexes to the neck – I’ve managed to get her vitals back where they need to be.”

“Good job,” he said, squeezing your shoulder. He turned to Amelia. “Arthur Weasley is coming shortly. He’s got a safe house in Wales he can move you to. There’s a young couple with their newborn but if you don’t mind, there is plenty of space.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, her eyes tearing. 

“Badger, go home, Tonks will be there shortly. We can’t risk you out in the open like this,” he whispered. You nodded and turned to Amelia.

“Your mother will be just fine. I’m leaving a few potions in this bag that she should take over the next week. I’m so sorry this happened,” you said, eyeing the damage done to the store. Clearly the mother and daughter had put up a fight before they were overtaken.

Amelia’s expression steeled. “I’m not,” she said sternly. “My mother stood up to  _ bullies _ . People who think we’re lesser than because my grandparents are muggles. My  _ dad _ is a muggle,” she told you. “He’s not any less than them. We’ve always believed in Harry and in Dumbledore. We believe in the work the Order is doing. We’ll continue to do so until the end.” 

Touched by her words, your eyes welled. Your hands shook, stained with her mother’s blood, but she reached out to grab them anyway. 

“Thank you for saving my mother’s life,” she said, her voice strong. “We owe you everything.”

Remus turned to you. “Badger,  _ go. _ ”

With a final squeeze of hands, you ran out the back door, morphing onto four feet and raced into the streets of Diagon Alley. You ran until you hit the Leaky Cauldron. Those stupid pink pamphlets were posted everywhere. You glanced at the headlines, prompting people to turn in any muggleborns they knew. 

Your chest tightened and you felt short of breath despite being absolutely still. Your world was changing, the tide turning against you. How long were you going to be able to keep this up? Feeling panicked, you ran into an empty alleyway and apparated back to your room at Lyall’s house.

The wards expanded, letting you in, and you knew that Lyall wasn’t home. The home was empty and you let yourself cry at the prospect of muggleborns dying at the hands of prejudiced persecutors.

Without removing your dirty, bloody clothes, you let your eyes close. You knew Tonks would be by soon, checking in on you. As sleep pulled you under, you pictured a different, redheaded, person coming to visit.

* * *

The next evening, you were walking towards the Ministry to do your weekly check-in with Shacklebolt. You had left earlier than usual, wanting to cut through Diagon Alley to see if you could pick up any news to tell him. 

You’d barely turned into the alley when you caught sight of two death eaters. You focused, willing your fur to turn darker. After a moment, you passed by an empty store and glanced at yourself in the window. Satisfied with your new canine features, you followed them into Knockturn Alley.

“You think the public is going to accept that?” The dark-haired wizard asked the blonde one.

“’Course, Yaxley s’got ol’ Pius good and under an imperius don’ he?” The blonde one chortled. 

“I don’t know, everyone seems to suspect something now that the decree was issued,” the first one said. 

“Well o’course. We can’t just keep lettin’ the mudbloods walk around like they’re  _ equals _ ,” the second one laughed. “Look, let’s see if we can find one now.”

Before you could even blink, the wizard had shouted at a nearby brunette. She turned at the commotion and you saw her eyes widen with fear. She turned to run but the death eaters got to her before she could move any further.

“You tryin’ to run away love? Got something to hide?” He asked, baring his teeth and pressing her up against a wall.

You flattened your ears and tried to keep the instinctual growl in your chest.

“I’m a half-blood!” She said desperately, her eyes bulging from her head.

“Mmm,” the death eater said, rubbing his finger down her cheek. “I think you’re lying. What’s your name?”

“M-milicent Rose,” she stuttered unconvincingly.

Frowning, you took a step towards them and recognition dawned on you. Her name was Julia Childs, she was the older sister of a Ravenclaw muggleborn in the twins’ year. She’d always try to embarrass him when she’d pick him up from the Hogwarts Express. The twins teased him about it for years.

“ _ Liar _ ,” he hissed.

“You smell like a mudblood to me,” the other said. “Why don’t we take a walk to see if we can figure that out?”

“Please, no, I’ve got to get back to my family,” she pleaded.

The death eater laughed, with his head tipped back and a joyous expression on his face.

“I like it when they beg,” he said to his friend.

Infuriated, you launched yourself around the corner and sank your teeth into his thigh. The death eater shrieked. The other whipped out his wand and you yanked it into your mouth, snapping it with your jaws. You spat it out and swiped your claws across his chest. He went down, groaning and you kicked his head against the wall. He stilled, unconscious. 

The girl struggled against the blonde one, her hands clawing at his neck. “Leave it alone!” She shouted. “ _ Run _ !” She screamed at you.

Your heart ached for the frightened girl, trying to help you escape. You shook your head, pushing yourself in between them and herding her towards the street. 

“What have we got here?” He sneered, limping his way towards you. Your growls echoed in the narrow alleyway, hoping they’d draw someone’s attention. “Your stupid mutt bit me.”

“It’s not my dog!” She shouted. “He’s not stupid!  _ S-stupefy _ !”

The spell bounded off uselessly and he laughed. “You’ve got to mean it, love. I’ll show you-” he whipped his wand back and you moved quickly. You shoved the girl into the street, around the corner and felt the hex hit you in your hind leg.

The snap was audible and instant. You screeched, dragging the limp leg behind you as you tried to lead him away from the girl. 

“Let’s teach your stupid mutt a lesson,” he hissed. The stinging hex hit you next in the chest, your body shaking with pain. 

You could feel a sharp jolt in your rib cage. The girl waved at you from across the street before disapparating away.  _ She was safe. _ You turned back to the death eater, his wand pointed at you again and you turned to run. Much slower than your original pace, you tried to disappear from his line of vision. You only needed a moment to apparate.  _ Think _ , you thought reverently.  _ Think _ .

Before you could formulate a plan, a spell caught you off guard. It hit your flank so hard you saw stars. You stumbled into the wall and tried to blink the spots away from your vision. The hex burned through your body and your bones ached, a scream building in your throat. Your blood felt like liquid fire and you couldn’t hold it in any longer – you howled, the pain overpowering you. 

“Stupid dog,” you heard the death eater walk towards you and you tried to drag yourself around the corner. You just need to be out of sight for a moment,  _ one _ second. You tried to ignore the feeling of blood pumping out the ragged gash on your stomach. 

Finally, you reached the corner and let the pull take you anywhere. You’d never apparated in your animagus form but you tried – you squeezed your eyes shut and hoped it’d take you far away from here. In the end, you didn’t know if it was luck or desperation that caused you to drop a few feet away from Muriel’s stone house. You cursed; you’d been trying to get to Lyall’s yard. You felt the wards expand and let you past with a pulse of wariness. 

You stumbled through the grass, your chest heaving. Your paws slipped as you tried to get closer to the house. The front door opened and you saw a flash of red.

“Arthur! Who is it?” You heard Molly’s voice shout.

_ The fidelius charm _ , your mind supplied. Tonks had mentioned that the Weasleys were preparing in case they needed to go into hiding. They were performing the charm on Muriel’s home today.

“Dad?” You heard a few voices call out.

“Bill,” Arthur called back, “stay behind me.”

“Who is it?” Two voices yelled in unison.

_ George. Fred. _

“It’s just a dog that’s wandered in,” Arthur said, his footsteps coming closer to you. “It’s hurt.”

The vision in your left eye suddenly disappeared and your hearing started to warp.

“Is that a  _ wolf _ ?” Bill asked. “It’s a bit small.”

You tried to pull your human out but the coyote refused to let go.

“No,” Arthur mumbled, his eyes roaming over you. “It’s a coyote.”

You nodded absently, your legs wobbling, trying to keep yourself awake.

Arthur straightened at your response. “Who are you?” Arthur asked sharply, pointing his wand directly at your head. 

You knew there was no point in trying to transform yourself back when you couldn’t, so you needed the next best thing – and quickly – before Arthur could mutter a spell.

Tilting your head back, you let out a loud warbled wail. 

“Badger?” A voice called out.

You sighed.  _ They knew _ . You were safe. With that, your legs gave out from under you and you collapsed onto the soft grass. The dark spots multiplied rapidly and you felt the ground shake from a hoard of footsteps running towards you. 

“Badger?  _ Badger _ !” 

George’s face swam into your vision and you smiled.

_ George! _ Your mind shouted. 

You heard muffled shouting as the burning in you intensified. You shut your eyes as two arms pulled you into their chest.

* * *

A warm hand traveled down your back and you reflexively arched into it. A light giggle had you prying an eye open.

Fleur’s face swam into your vision and you huffed at her. She smiled and rubbed one of your ears. 

“You are a very beautiful coyote,” she said quietly. “George iz very worried, ‘e has not slept since you collapsed two days ago.”

You sniffed at her hand and realized belatedly that you were still on all four legs. You lifted your head and your vision swam. 

“Do not worry,” she said softly. “Remus came by and took a look. ‘e says your mind won’t let you change back - that you will do it when you are ready. Everyone iz worried because, well, no one can treat an animal. They will only be able to really help once you are back in ‘uman form.”

Your eyes drooped heavily, darkness pulling you back under.

“Go to sleep little one,” Fleur said, “George is right through there. We will watch over you.”

* * *

The next time you opened your eyes you were on a set of pillows set in front of a warm fire. You uncurled from your position and winced when your joints protested. Glancing down at the small pillows you furrowed your brows.

“What?” You muttered to yourself, your voice hoarse, eyeing your blood-stained hands. 

_ Wait - hands! Human hands! _ You were back. Your hand went to your side and you hissed when you came in contact with the open wound.

“Figures.”

You looked up to see Bill sitting up on the couch with a tentative smile. 

“We just managed to get George, Ginny, and Tonks down for a nap for the first time in three days and you wake up.” Bill smiled. “Aunt Muriel has been beside herself. Don’t move, I’ll go get them.”

Bill had barely disappeared into the kitchen when Molly came charging into the living room. Her eyes were red and swollen. “Dear girl, you’re back, oh look at the blood. Remus!  _ Remus _ !”

“Mum, you’ll wake the whole neighborhood at this rate,” Bill said, looking up the stairs tentatively. 

Ignoring him, Molly’s hands fluttered over your wounds and immediately got to work. Remus skidded, comically, around a corner and almost slid into the wall. He sighed, relieved, when he saw you smile at him.

“You scared me this time,” he said, “what’s the damage?”

“I think I’m mostly alright, what did you give me?” You asked.

“Blood replenishing, sleeping drought, and pain relief,” Remus said, “you’ll need the wounds to be closed and the infection potion.”

You wrinkled your nose.

Molly tutted. “You’ll drink it and do as we say. Oh, I hope this doesn’t leave a scar.” You looked down as the wound stitched itself together and shrugged when a small scar remained. 

“I don’t mind, what’s another to the collection?” You said good-naturedly. 

“What happened?” Remus asked. “Shacklebolt told Tonks you hadn’t arrived at your set time and Arthur sent for me when you arrived, wounded. Fred and George were frantic.”

You explained what you’d seen on your way to meet Shacklebolt. You told Remus what you’d overheard about Pius being under the imperius curse.

At the end of your story, Molly and Arthur beamed at you with pride. Remus kissed the top of your head and you smiled, feeling sore but finally able to move with no pain. 

“Where’s George?” You asked, stretching out your arms. Molly shot you a look but Bill rolled his eyes.

“He’s in your old room,” Bill said. “Fred, Ginny, and Tonks are sharing the guest bedroom.”

You nodded, climbing up the stairs slowly. You open the door carefully, trying to get a look at him before he woke up. You leaned over him, and frowned when you saw the skin under his eyes almost purple.

You swept your thumb across his cheek and he burrowed into your palm. Taking a deep inhale, he smiled and tugged your hand close to his chest. You stumbled a little with the sudden movement and laughed.

George opened one eye lazily and smiled warmly. “I like this dream,” he said. “Although you’re usually wearing much less.”

You raised an eyebrow. “ _ George Fabian Weasley _ !” 

George smiled and tugged you down to him. “You’ve never been shy with me, why start now?” You laughed and his fingers traced patterns onto your back. It had been a month since your last disastrous meeting and you had forgotten how wonderful it was to be touched by him. His hand danced around your face, as if they couldn’t decide on where to land. You’d missed him more than you could say. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m so sorry for saying what I did – I’m sorry for letting my pride stop me from reaching out. I’m sorry for letting you walk out that day without making sure you knew I love you even when I’m mad at you. I’m such a bloody idiot and now you’re downstairs stuck as a coyote. You could die and the last thing you’ll remember of me, is us fighting.”

You furrowed your brows, confused. “George, I’m fine. Your mom and Remus tossed so many potions down my throat I’m surprised I haven’t turned into Superwoman.”

“Super who?” His brows furrowed.

“Muggle thing,” you said with a smile. “I’m alright though, see.” You crossed your eyes, trying to get a laugh from him.

George intertwined your fingers. “Maybe I should just stay here, in this dream, if it means I can talk to you.”

“Dream?” You asked. “George you aren’t–”

“Oi! Hurry up you two, keep it child friendly. Mum says everything’s too freshly healed to be shagging,” Fred shouted. “Just because you’ve been idiots for a month doesn’t mean you can jump down each other’s throats. Which, thanks for checking up on me too. I’m really hurt, Badger.”

“I was just checking in on George first!” You flushed and tossed a random shoe at the door. “Shut up, tosser!”

Fred cackled and you heard him walk away. “Mum says dinner’s ready!

“You’re really here,” George said, his eyes clearing and his arms around you tightening. “You’re awake?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry, George. You were right. I shouldn’t have lied to you -  _ mmf _ !”

His lips crashed into yours and the world tilted as he shifted so you were pressed into the mattress. His hair tickled your neck as he curled into you.

“I’m sorry, Badger, I - you - I was going  _ mad _ ,” he admitted quietly into your skin. “You were bleeding and Remus said he couldn’t help until you turned back. Tonks kept trying but nothing was helping–”

“Hey, I’m fine, see.” You lifted your shift so he could see your new scar. “I’m okay.”

George traced the thin line and frowned. “But you weren’t fine and the last words you would’ve heard me say were awful.”

“Love.” You tugged on his chin. “No matter what happens, I will always know that you love me. Even if we’re fighting or we’re being prats, I still know that you love me. I’ll always love you too. Okay?”

The blind panic in his eyes receded a little and his shoulders fell. 

“I wanted to find you the second I heard about the decree but Remus wouldn’t tell me. I think he’s a bit cross with me,” George said, frowning. “I was going out of my mind, wondering where you were. I’ve sent Errol out with letters a few times but they were always returned. Helga always left them on my windowsill.” 

At that, you straightened. “ _What_?”

George nodded. “Tonks stopped coming over – Mum only ever saw her when she went over their flat. Remus came by tons to talk to Dad but he’d never tell me where you were. Fred and Ginny said you had to be in hiding.”

You blinked. “I knew it,” you said quietly.

“What?” He asked.

“I asked Tonks how she knew I’d be safe with Lyall,” you told him, “I didn’t want to make trouble for him in case the Ministry found out I was staying with him. She said Remus had taken care of it. I think… I think Tonks performed a Fidelius charm.” 

“It makes sense,” George said, nodding. “He still could’ve told me, the git.”

You pinched George’s side and smiled. “I can’t believe she’d do that for me.”

George shot you an incredulous look. “How could you not?” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “She loves you, we all love you. Mum s’been knitting and baking up a storm being stuck here all day. She’s been constantly reminding me that I needed to apologize.”

“Yeah?” You said, raising a brow.

“Have I said how sorry I am?” He asked sheepishly.

“You don’t need to apologize again–”

George held a hand up, interrupting you. “I will apologize as long as you want me to,” he said quietly. “I overreacted. I knew I’d made a mistake the second you walked out the door. I was being a git and I didn’t know how to fix it. I was worried – I wanted to write you a letter, but Ginny told me I had to work up the courage to show up at Muriel’s. By the time I managed to do that, you were gone.”

You smiled sadly, linking your fingers with his.

He sighed, relieved, and his eyes went down to your hands. “I was worried you wouldn’t forgive me,” he said, reaching over into the nightstand. He pulled out your bracelet, the one you’d left on his bed, and twirled it in his hands. “I wasn’t thinking about how you felt about the situation. I was –  _ am _ – overwhelmed with what’s happening. We’re worried about the shop but we can’t just close it down. I’m worried about Dad, Bill, and Ron. I’m even worried about Percy, the bloody idiot. I’m  _ constantly _ thinking if you’re alright and how brave you are.”

“Brave?” You huffed.

“Don’t do that,” George frowned, “you’ve always been brave. You never let anyone tell you what to do. You’re the youngest active Order member to be going out on missions. Dad told me about that shop owner you saved. You’re  _ incredible _ .”

“George–”

“I understand if you’re still mad at me. I’ll give you the space you need if you want it. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to remind you of it.”

You surged forward, kissing him deeply. After a few minutes you leaned back and laughed when he chased your lips. 

“George,” you said, carding your fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry too. You were right – we  _ are _ a team. I might not be ready to marry you right this second, but we’re in this together. You’re the only partner I want for the rest of my life. I’d be upset if you decided your future without letting me know what you’d decided. I was being bull-headed and stubborn.”

Fiddling with his fingers you took a deep breath. “I’m still really hurt that you just ignored me like that, but I understand. We were  _ both _ wrong and I don’t want to dwell on it anymore. I feel so lost and going to a stranger's house trying to hide who I am; it’s taught me that we haven’t got all the time in the world. Everything is changing now.”

George pulled you into a hug and you laughed when he tickled your side. He blinked, leaning back and glancing at you. You shot him a look. “What?”

With a sheepish look, he gave you a quick peck. “I’ve always been able to make you laugh,” he said.

“ _Right_ ,” you replied, not understanding. “You’re funny?” You said, not knowing how to respond.

George shrugged. “It’s been some time since I’ve heard your laugh,” his fingers danced across your face. “I missed it.”

You blinked, trying not to melt into a puddle. “Don’t be cute you tosser,” you said, sniffling.

“Have I said I’m sorry?” George said again, ducking to try and catch your eyes. 

“Yes, you numpty,” you shook your head at him. “You can stop saying it now.”

“If you’re sure,” George said, getting up from the bed. “I could shout it to the world if you’d like. BADGER I’M –  _ oomph _ .”

George flopped over with the pillow you’d launched at him on his face.

“Be  _ quiet _ !” You laughed. “You’ll wake up everyone else.”

“Yeah, too late for that,” a new voice said. 

Tonks stood by the door, her hands on her stomach and a sad, tired expression on her face. 

“Please, don’t ever scare me like that again,” Tonks’ voice was hoarse, sleep still clinging to her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much blood come out a wound before.”

“I promise to try not to get attacked again,” you said lightly, “how’s the baby?”

“She was worried about you too,” she said, grinning. 

“It’s a  _ boy _ ,” Remus said from behind her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. “You two alright?”

Tonks raised a brow. “Yeah, you stop being idiots yet?”

“ _ Dora _ .”

George snorted and you laughed. “Yeah, we’re alright.”

“Great,” Remus said dryly. “Now let’s all make our way downstairs before Molly comes and drags us there. She stressed cooked enough to feed all of London.”

For a brief moment, you’d thought that Remus had been exaggerating. The moment you stepped into Muriel’s small kitchen, you gaped at the amount of food that was on the table. 

“Oh, you’re okay,” Muriel said, standing with a relieved expression. She reached out to squeeze your hand and you smiled. 

“It’ll take more than a stupid death eater to take me down,” you said, shooting George a knowing look.

He huffed a laugh and Fred rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe this,” Arthur said, his voice disbelieving. You turned towards him, watching his hand shake as he held a long letter. 

“They can’t!” Molly shouted, leaning over Arthur’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on?” You asked Fred. He shrugged and you glanced around the room. Your eyes caught Ginny’s scared ones. She stood by the back door and you immediately frowned. “What’s wrong?” You said.

Ginny chewed on her lips and shrugged. “We thought we’d be okay not going to Hogwarts. We just got a letter from the Ministry.”

“They can’t,” you said, angry, “they can’t force you!”

Ginny grimaced. “Mum says I should stay anyway. Dad says they’ll come to check for me and might take a second look that the ghoul in the attic isn’t actually Ron.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Remus spoke. “She  _ has _ to go Molly, they’ll come for her. They already suspect that you all know where Harry is. They know you all carried allegiance to Dumbledore. It’ll be worse for her if she doesn’t.”

You glanced at Ginny; her worried expression had hardened. She stood and walked up to her parents. “I’m going. It’s fine mum, I’m not afraid of Snape and his gang of bullies,” she turned to look at you. “I’m part of Dumbledore’s Army. I’ve fought them before, I’ve defended the castle against them. It’s like Badger always says, it’s going to take more than a death eater to scare me.”

You couldn’t help but beam at her defiance. George frowned but Fred looked impressed. 

“Ginny, you can’t possibly– September first is  _ two _ days from now!” Molly was cut off by Arthur.

“Remus is right, Molly,” Arthur said softly. “It’d be worse for her if she didn’t go.”

“I cannot believe this,” Molly huffed.

“I’ll be alright mum, I’ll write to you every week,” Ginny promised. 

Molly frowned. She opened her mouth but Muriel stepped back into the room and sighed heavily. “Are you all still on that letter? Ginerva has proven herself useful against these idiots multiple times. Have a drink Molly. Now, we’re already five minutes late so you all better get to eating.” 

The twins herded you to the table, where Tonks sat, rubbing her belly. Bill and Fleur were waving their wands, setting the table. 

Ginny took the seat next to yours and you watched as they carved the ham Molly had cooked. Arthur and Remus were having a hushed conversation while Tonks and Fleur were trying to distract Molly. 

You reached out and grabbed Ginny’s hand under the table. Her determined expression not moving an inch. Her fingers grabbed yours and squeezed tightly.

Taking a deep breath, you muttered a silly luck spell that George had invented when you were a second year. The magic warmed your connected hands. 

Ginny smiled, shooting you a grateful look. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Come on everyone,” she said, “let’s eat.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You were very fond of your coyote form. McGonagall had always told you that a wizard’s animagus was quite personal – a reflection of one’s essence. 

That being said, you were very quickly getting  _ utterly _ tired of always being on four feet instead of two. You loved helping anyone you could but, sometimes you wished you could be your real self rather than a coyote. 

The only silver lining was, thanks to Tonks, you were now excelling at transfiguring yourself while in coyote form. You managed to change your features every few trips outside so that you didn’t raise any suspicion. Most of the time it was small changes; making your fur a bit darker or lighter, changing the color of your eyes – anything massive demanded too much of your focus.

At the moment, your favorite version were the bright green eyes you could manage for a few hours. 

You were currently sat outside of Shacklebolt’s flat. You glanced at the clock above a store across the street. 

“Look mummy! It’s a dog!” A little girl said excitedly, her small feet carrying her towards you.

Before she could get too close, an older woman swooped her into her arms. “Emily, be careful! We don’t touch strange dogs,” she said. She gave you a cursory glance and you shot her an innocent look. “Oh dear, you do look well taken care of – I don’t see a collar.”

“Mummy! I want to pet the doggy!”

The woman looked at you and sighed. “I should take you to the pound, I can’t just leave you here.”

Your ears perked up and you tensed, ready to run if needed. The woman took a few tentative steps towards you.

“Badger, here boy,” a deep voice commanded. 

Sitting up, you turned to see Shacklebolt a few feet behind you. Obediently, you trotted over to him and sat at his side. 

“Sorry about that, he always manages to escape his walker in the afternoons,” Shacklebolt explained to the woman. “He always comes home to wait for me after his adventures.”

The woman nodded, relief evident, and turned to her daughter. “Say bye sweetheart.”

The little girl waved at you over her mother’s shoulder. 

You glanced around before lifting a paw in return. The girl beamed, her eyes lighting up. 

“Don’t wave back,” Shacklebolt whispered exasperated. 

You rolled your eyes and shot him a knowing look.

“I know, you don’t like it when I give you commands. We’ve been over this. I told my neighbors you’re a dog and dogs learn commands,” he said, opening the door to his building. 

You followed closely behind him, purposefully stepping on his feet. 

Shacklebolt stumbled and smiled. “Alright, message received.” He opened his front door and you wrinkled your nose. As a human, Shacklebolt always smelled pleasantly earthy, but as a canine the scent was always overwhelming.

You let your tongue loll out and nosed at his satchel, wanting to return to Arthur as soon as you could.

“Right,” he said. He waved his wand, casting a revealing spell. When nothing happened, you transformed. 

“You were late,” you said, tapping your feet. “I’ve got to rush to meet Arthur in Diagon Alley now.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, pulling the paperwork out of his bag. “Security measures are tightening now. They suspect there’s Order members in the Ministry. I’ve got to be careful.”

Nodding, you reached out to give him a hug. “I know, take care of yourself. Do you have any news you want to relay?”

Shacklebolt shook his head. “Same as last week.”

“Right then, I’ll see you next week?” You asked, tucking the paperwork carefully into your jacket pocket. 

“Same time, same place,” Shacklebolt said. “Be careful in Diagon Alley. It’s crawling with death eaters now. Give Tonks my best.”

You smiled. “I will,” you said, changing back onto your four feet. 

* * *

“You’re late,” Remus said the minute you padded into the back door of the joke shop. 

Your chest heaved from the sprinting you’d done. Leaning against the door frame, you glared at him. 

“It’s not as intimidating when you’re on all fours,” Remus said, joking.

With a blink, you transformed again and put your hands on your hips. “Let me catch my breath with you? I thought Arthur was coming.” 

“Badger?” Fred called from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah,” you shouted back. You turned to Remus and handed him the papers.

Remus eagerly flipped through them and you saw the photos of a couple and three children. “Arthur was caught up with the family, I told him I’d come meet you. I was in the area.”

You frowned and leaned to read over his shoulder. “It’s an entire family?” You asked, grimacing.

Remus nodded. “They’re going into hiding in Spain,” he explained, “we were just waiting for the paperwork from Shacklebolt. They’re going by ship.”

You winced, picturing the nausea on that long boat ride. 

“Thanks, Badger,” Remus said, squeezing your shoulder. “How is the pain?”

“Better, thanks,” you said, reflexively twisting your torso. “I’ve barely felt it since last month.”

The hex that you’d received almost three months ago when the death eater had caught you in Diagon Alley had had a few lasting effects. It’d taken a special anti-curse and a truly vile potion that Madam Pomfrey had managed to smuggle you. 

“Can’t believe it’s December,” Remus said, shaking his head. “Dora has been asking when you’ll be over to help decorate.”

You huffed. “It’s too risky, she knows that.”

Remus smiled softly. “I’m just the messenger,” he said.

You rolled your eyes. “Be careful, give the baby my love,” you said. 

Remus waved and disappeared out the door. Mindful of the windows, you made your way upstairs to the twins’ flat. You found George in the kitchen, flipping a pancake. It caught half-way and spilled uselessly onto the side.

“What’re you doing you nutter?” You asked, tossing your shoes next to the sofa. 

George looked up at you, a wide smile forming. “Hello love,” he greeted. “I’ve been trying to make your American pancakes.”

You slumped over onto the couch and shot him an odd look. “You’ve got magic, just give your wand a wave,” you told him.

His cheeks flushed as he poured more batter into the skillet. “You said they taste better when they’re cooked the muggle way. I’ve got two or three good ones so far. They’re by the bacon.”

“Bacon?” You said, your stomach growling loud enough wizards in Australia heard it. 

George flashed you a grin. “You said you’d been craving breakfast for dinner a few days ago. ‘Thought I’d give it a try.” 

You smiled softly, touched by his effort. “Thanks George,” you said, getting up and padding over to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“I knew you were staying tonight, I wanted to do something nice,” he said pointedly. 

You groaned. “Don’t start.”

“I’m merely pointing out the fact that you’d rather spend your time shuffling between Aunt Muriel’s cottage and Lyall’s house instead of staying here with us,” George said, shooting you a knowing look.

Sighing, you broke away from him and hopped onto the counter behind you. “George, we’ve been over this. It’s safer for everyone if I stay with them. Their houses quite literally don’t exist to anyone who doesn’t know it’s already there.”

“We could do the same–”

“–to a commercial business?” You said, quirking your brow. “Don’t be daft. I rather like living with them now that we’ve gotten into a routine. They’re really lovely, I don’t know why you don’t like it.”

“I do like Lyall!” George cried. “He’s bought almost all our stock of Weather in A Bottle but you’re the only one who has taken a liking to that old bat. She’s my blood and I don’t like her half as much as you do.”

“ _ George _ ! Aunt Muriel is just strong willed. She’ll come around to you when you show her compassion,” you said.

“Yeah and only you were mad enough to show her any,” George snorted.

You huffed and he grinned. “I do kind of like that I can gloat that I’ve managed to be the only Weasley to have a Muriel approved girlfriend,” he said smugly.

“George,” you admonished. 

“Don’t change the subject,” he said, pointing the spatula at you. 

“I’m not!” You said. “George, you two live in  _ Diagon Alley _ .”

“So?”

You shot him an incredulous look. “Half the shops are closed. It’s turning into the death eaters’ playground.”

“We’re not afraid of them,” he shot back.

Sighing, you leaned your head back against the wall. It was true, Fred and George were fearless against them. The joke shop had managed to be the only one still open that had come up with a strong enough repelling spell that removed the anti-muggleborn pamphlets. They had been permanently stuck on every surface in Diagon Alley and Fred had started brainstorming ways to turn it into a spray to sell. They openly sneered at any who came by the shop.

“Besides,” George said, bringing you out of your thoughts, “what’s better than hiding right under their noses?”

“It’s too risky – for you two,” you said. “I’m not allowed outside without being a coyote. I’m better at morphing my features now but I can still slip up if I’m not focused. I don’t want them to try and trace you back to me.”

George frowned and cursed when he burned another pancake.

“Besides,” you added, “Muriel will come looking for me if I’m not there on the weekends – and she’ll murder my garden.” 

George huffed. “I do not see how you became so close with her. It’s incredible really, you deserve an award.”

Before he could pour another bit of batter, you walked up to him. You tapped his shoulder and nudged him out the way. “Let me do it,” you said.

“I’m supposed to be making you dinner,” he interjected.

“Shut up and watch me Weasley,” you said.

George snorted. “Gladly,” he said, pressing himself against your back. He dropped a kiss below your ear and started making his way down your neck.

“You’re not watching,” you said. 

“’Course I am,” he said, voice muffled by your skin. 

You smiled, tilting your head to the side so his lips could reach your collarbone. 

“Well, now that I’ve got your attention,” you said, successfully flipping the pancake. “Can we return to the topic we left off last time?”

“Remind me?” George asked, his hands wandering down your hips.

You turned off the stove and turned around in his hold. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you brought him down for another kiss. 

“Have you two started on the contingency planning?” You asked.

George groaned. “Do we need to get into that right now?” He stacked the pancakes onto a plate and placed them onto the small kitchen table. 

“You’ve been putting it off for months, George.” You crossed your arms. “You’ve got to have a plan in place in case something happens.”

“What’s going to happen?” He exclaimed. “Anything that could happen has already happened.”

“Don’t be daft, things could get much worse,” you said, pulling him towards you. “George, please. If you love me, if you want me to feel like I know you’ll be okay in an emergency, you’d start planning and soon.”

George scrunched his nose at you. “Emotional blackmail, really?”

You smiled. “If it works,” you said, shrugging. “Did it?”

He nodded. “I’ll talk to Fred in the morning.”

Beaming at him, you peppered his face with kisses. “Thank you.”

“Come on, enough of this,” George said, smiling, “we’ve got a dinner to demolish.”

You walked eagerly to the table, excited to finally satisfy your week long craving. You’d just lifted the bacon to your mouth when a familiar wolf appeared in the middle of the kitchen. 

George stood up abruptly, his chair screeching. His wand came up and you shook your head. “That’s Remus’ patronus,” you said quietly.

“Come quick,” the wolf said, looking directly at you. “Another muggleborn has been attacked, I can’t contain the injuries alone. Follow my patronus, it’ll take you to us.”

Without thinking twice, you grabbed your emergency bag and threw it around your shoulder. The tug started at your navel and you let it take you. 

“Wait!” George said softly, “I want to go with you.”

You shook your head.  _ It’s too dangerous. _

George rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m an Order member too. If you’re going, I want to come.”

The patronus started towards the stairs and you huffed. There wasn’t time for this. Nodding, you started after the wolf. It moved quickly, always at the edge of your sight but never disappearing completely. 

George had tugged a hat over his hair and a long scarf wrapped around his face. After a short walk the patronus looked to a dark storefront and disappeared. You ran towards the alley and tried to find a back door. A piece of glass pierced your paw painfully and you hissed. George was at your side instantly, his hand going to your injured leg and pulling the piece out carefully. With a wave of his wand, your cut had sealed. 

Transforming back, you shook your hand instinctively. “Thanks,” you said, glancing up at the staircase. 

A loud screeching above you had you both glancing up. “Up here, quickly!”

You ran up the stairs and almost went head first into the wall. George’s hand steadied you and you glanced down. 

George gaped. “Is that–” 

“Blood?” You said, swallowing passed the lump in your throat. “Yeah.”

Squaring your shoulders, you followed the trail into a small room in the back and found Remus standing over a couple. 

“Remus, I found some potions downstairs.” A female voice said, apparating into the room. You blinked, surprised, and relaxed when you saw Hestia. 

“Thank bloody Merlin,” she said, sighing. “You got here. She’s got a nasty hex and nothing we’ve given her from your kits are working. We can’t even tell what’s wrong with him.”

You nodded, removing your jacket and throwing it aside. “Give me some room,” you said, waving your wand above the witch first. You tried to think back to your recent read, a healing incantations textbook that Madam Pomfrey had managed to get to you. 

Rummaging through your bag, you pulled out a few vials and got to work. After a few minutes, you waved your wand over her again and nodded, feeling better about what you found. 

“She’ll be okay, she just needs some rest and a good two or three sips of the stronger replenishing potion I’ve given you,” you told Remus. He nodded and went about administering it. 

You turned to the wizard and frowned. Checking his pulse and blood pressure you shook your head. There were no external injuries, it had to have been a curse. Running through the most popular in your mind, you tried casting a few healing incantations and huffed when he didn’t stir. 

“Alright,” you said, rolling up your sleeves. 

“Her pulse is steadying,” Hestia said, closing the small cuts the witch had on her face. 

You nodded.  _ Think, think, think. _ Suddenly, an idea popped into your head. 

“He’s been poisoned,” you said softly, to yourself.

“Poisoned?” Hestia repeated.

Moving quickly, you gathered a few ingredients you carried with you. Transfiguring a nearby cup into a small cauldron you lit a fire and tossed them in.

“Is she making a potion right now?” Hestia whispered.

George and Remus hushed her. Working as quickly as you could, you followed the steps you knew by heart. Within a few minutes, the color turned its regular green and you poured some into a vial. Reaching over the wizard, you propped open his mouth. Pouring it in, you blew on his face and watched as he instinctively swallowed.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the man shot up – gasping for air.

You held out a placating hand and smiled at him. “Hello sir,” you said calmly, “I’m a Healer – I’ve been working on you. Can you tell me your name?”

“Marcus,” the man said, his voice hoarse. “Marcus Feldman.”

“Great, can you tell me what day it is?” You asked.

“December 2 nd ,” he answered, his eyes looking more awake. His cheeks were gaining color and his motor skills looked to be fine. “Arthur Weasley told me the Order could help relocate us to Scotland. Julia was scared they’d find out we forged our family tree.”

Remus nodded and you smiled. “Good, that’s good.”

“W-what happened to Julia?” He asked suddenly. 

“Is this Julia?” You asked, motioning to the woman. “She’ll be just fine. She took a few hexes but I’ve managed to reverse all the damage.”

He nodded. “She’s my wife,” he said, placing a worried hand on her shoulder. “She was h-hit trying to save Lucy.”

As if lighting had struck him, he tried to scramble to his feet. Remus, however, was quicker. “I’m sorry Mr. Feldman, I’m so sorry but she was already gone when I got here.”

“No,  _ no _ ,” Marcus moaned, the color draining from his face again. 

“Lucy?” You asked Hestia quietly as Remus comforted the anguished wizard.

Hestia frowned, her eyes darting towards the closed door on the far left of the room. “She didn’t stand a chance,” she said softly. “Greyback attacked her and left her bleeding out before the bastards turned on her parents.”

You gaped, looking down at the blood-stained floor with disgust. “How old–”

“Ten.”

Closing your eyes, you reached for the wall and found George’s hand. He gripped you tightly and you leaned into him. “Let me see the body,” you said, “I can heal the wound and they won’t have to see her like that.”

“I’ve already done it,” George said with a sad smile.

“What?” You and Hestia asked.

“While you were all busy,” George explained, “I was cleaning up the blood. I saw the toys and assumed – I didn’t want them to wake up and have to face that. I found her in the tub and couldn’t – I couldn’t leave her like that. I studied with you for your exams, Badger, I know almost all basic healing spells at this point.”

Tears welled up in your eyes and you hugged him tightly. “Thanks.”

Hestia nodded. “Good on you mate.”

George shrugged; his eyes sad. “Least we could do.”

“Go on,” Hestia said, “you two have been bloody great, go home.  _ Be careful _ .”

“Remus,” you called out softly. 

He looked up and nodded. “Thanks.”

You waved and let George walk you down the stairs. He guided you around the broken glass and around to the alley.

“Do you want me to apparate us home?” George asked softly.

“No,” you said, fighting your tears. “It’s too risky, I’ve got to change.”

“You did what you could,” George said, pulling you close to his chest. “You saved them.”

“Their little girl,” you groaned, tears finally falling, “she was a child.”

“I know,” George said, rubbing a hand down your back. “I know.”

You knew it was dangerous to be outside, even in a backyard, without transforming. You didn’t care. You thought of the woman waking in a few hours and finding out that she’d lived while her daughter had died. At the hands of  _ monsters _ . Just because one of them was a muggleborn.

“She was just a child,” you repeated, crying softly. You thought back on all the people you’d healed, all the frantic visits and the close calls. “It’s not fair.” 

“It’s not,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around you tighter. “It’s not fair.”

* * *

George coincidentally managed to tag along on two more missions. Thankfully – with no fatalities. 

“You should see her,” George said to Fred and Angelina. You were all having lunch in the twins’ office at the shop. “We walked in on some bloke with a gash so deep I saw his  _ bone. _ ”

“Ugh,  _ George _ ,” Angelina said, wrinkling her nose.

“She doesn’t even blink!” George exclaimed, ignoring her. “She’s not fazed by anything.”

Smiling, you pressed a kiss to George’s temple. “Thank you,” you said quietly. 

“Was he okay?” Angelina asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. 

You nodded. “He’s somewhere in France, I think,” you said, shrugging. “There’s been so many recently that my head spins. I can’t even believe we’re all here right now.”

“I know,” Angelina said, “I can’t believe that you’re even risking going to help anymore considering there seems to be death eaters everywhere. You’re lucky you haven’t been spotted.”

George and Fred shared a knowing glance and you smiled tightly. “I’m being careful,” you assured her. “I can’t help it. If I know I can help, I have to do something.”

“Come on, we’ve always known that Badger was made for Urgent Medicine,” Fred said, huffing, “she’d be running the unit within the year.”

At that, you frowned, reminded of the headlines a few days ago. St. Mungo’s had been raided by death eaters and all the muggleborn Healers were taken to the Ministry to stand trial. A handful had managed to escape but the others were waiting for transportation to Azkaban. The last you’d heard – Tonks had been working with Shacklebolt to intercede them. If you’d taken the job, you could’ve been one of them. 

“Badger?” 

You blinked and turned to look at an apologetic Fred. “What?”

“I didn’t mean – all I meant is that I know you’ll get there one day,” he said with a sad smile.

“I know,” you said, glancing at frowning George. “I know what you meant. Thanks, Freddie.”

“Is that the time?” Angelina exclaimed. “I’ve got to get back to work! I’ll see you soon, love.” She gave Fred a quick kiss and squeezed your shoulder. 

“Be careful,” Fred said, getting up to walk her out the back door.

“Always am,” she replied with a cheeky wink. 

“ _ Oi _ ,” George said, tugging on your sleeve. “You alright?”

“Course,” you said, kissing his chin. “Why?”

“You’ve got that sad look on your face,” he said, tracing your jawline, “the same one you always get when you think about St. Mungo’s.”

You sighed and shrugged. “It’s a soft spot,” you admitted.

“I know,” George squeezed your knee. “Once this is over, you’ll be up with the best of them.”

Nodding, you placed your bowl onto the small table in front of you and crawled into George’s lap. “Would you come visit me for lunch?” You asked. “I’d introduce you to any friends I made.”

“Of course,” George said, his arms coming around your waist. “I’d visit you every day. We could go out and eat with the muggles. You’d tell me what you were learning that day, what patients you saw, and I’d tell everyone my girlfriend was the best Healer at the hospital.”

“Do you really think I’ll be able to work there one day?” You asked quietly. 

“I  _ know _ you will,” George said fiercely. “I have never seen you fail at anything.”

“Don’t jinx me,” you huffed.

“Don’t what?” George asked, brows furrowed.

You leaned back to look at his face and smiled. Gently smoothing out his brow, you took in the earnest look in his eyes. Your heart felt so full with your love for his sincerity. 

“It’s a muggle thing,” you said, “have I told you recently how much I appreciate you?”

George rolled his eyes. “Come off it.”

“No,” you said, tapping his chin. “I mean it.”

“I haven’t done anything,” George huffed. “We’re running a joke shop in the middle of a war. I’m not out there risking my life like you.” 

“It’s  _ important _ ,” you insisted. “You’re bringing laughter to people in a dark time. You’re doing what you know best and that’s helping people. You always say what I’m doing is essential, but so are you. So is Fred – so is this shop.”

George’s ears flushed red and you smiled softly at his rare moment of embarrassment. 

“I’m serious,” you told him. “You make people smile, with and without magic, just by being yourself. That’s magical in and of itself, George.  _ You _ are magic.”

A slow smile grew on his face and he brought his hand up to your neck.

“I love you,” he said, “did you know that?”

“Hmm,” you pretended to think, “I don’t think I did.”

“How stupid of me,” he said, bringing you closer to him, “let me remind you.”

You crashed together, intertwining in every way possible, and you melted into him. 

“I love you too,” you told him in between kisses. “In case you were wondering.”

“Cheers,” he said in a high voice as you found the sensitive patch of skin on his collarbone.

Grinning, you were about to mouth at the skin when a loud retching sound made you straighten. George’s wandering hand slipped out of your shirt and onto your waist. 

“I was gone for  _ eight _ minutes,” Fred exclaimed. 

You rolled your eyes. “And how many of those minutes did you spend kissing Angelina?”

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fred said, sniffing, “but if I did, I would say that we at least waited until we had privacy.”

“You should be used to it by now,” you huffed.

“Ugh,” Fred gagged exaggeratedly. “I was coming to tell you that we got the shipment of Peruvian darkness powder. When you’ve unlatched yourself from my brother, I can help you package it.”

You perked up and unfolded yourself from George’s lap. “Is my cauldron still back there?” You asked.

“Right where you left it,” George said. 

“Oh, great! I could start making replacement kits for you all.”

You’d started making every Order member small bags of common healing potions. Replenishing, sleeping draughts, pain reducers, skele-grow, and burn ointments. They’d been incredibly useful so far and a few members needed replacements already. It had been Fred’s idea to include some Weasley Wheezes into the bags – Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Demon Dung, and Peace Disturbers were new additions. 

“Have you got anymore dungbombs?” You asked. “Tonks was asking for some.”

“Yeah,” George said, standing and walking into the workroom. “I think we’ve got an extra box back here.”

You’d also need to take a look at Remus’ wolfsbane potion. You had already managed to supply him with enough to last for a month but you were worried about access to the necessary ingredients. You had told Tonks you were most of the way through making enough for another five months. Remus would be put out, but you knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

Removing the concealing enchantment, the simmering cauldron levitated from inside a cabinet and towards you. Glancing at the grey liquid, you sniffed cautiously and wrinkled your nose.  _ Ugh _ , you thought,  _ that was almost ready to be bottled. _ It needed a few more clockwise stirs and some more dittany. 

“Where was that?” George asked, placing the dungbombs on your left. “Fred and I can never find it after you leave.”

You grinned. “Because my concealment charms aren’t going to break so easily.”

George shook his head. “’Course not.” He kissed your cheek and walked back out to the front. 

Fred apparated on your left, but you barely twitched. “What?” You asked, stirring clockwise thrice. Unstopping the dittany, you poured some in. “Hold your breath,” you said quickly.

The potion bubbled for a moment and turned a dark green. You grinned.

“Was that  _ good _ ?” Fred exclaimed.

“Yeah,” you said, extinguishing the fire and conjuring up six vials. “It needs to sit for twenty-four hours and then it’ll be ready. I think I’ve got enough for  _ six _ months instead of five!”

Fred gagged at the thickness of the wolfsbane and you rolled your eyes.

“Will you be useful and get Helga for me? I’ll need to borrow Ares also,” you said. Fred and George had purchased a brown owl that Helga absolutely  _ loathed _ . She refused to stay in the same room as him and often napped in George’s room. “I need them to get this to Remus. She should be upstairs. I sent your mum a letter earlier.”

“You might want to let her have a nap. She just got back from Hogwarts it seems,” he said, waving two letters in the air. Both envelopes were addressed to Badger.

Without waiting, you grabbed them from his hands and ripped into the one with Ginny’s handwriting. The envelope held a short letter, Ginny knew there was a good chance someone would be reading them. 

“She’s been banned from Hogsmeade,” you told Fred as you read it, “Neville too!”

Fred grinned. “Good for her, what for?”

“Her, Neville, and Luna painted Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting, onto the walls outside all the houses’ entrances!” You grinned, picturing them. “She says she’s fine, that she’s excited to see us for Christmas in a few days.”

With equal fervor, you dug into Neville’s letter. He’d taken to giving Ginny letters for you – mostly updating you on the defense training they were all attempting to do under Snape’s nose. 

You glanced out the tinted windows and sighed when you saw that it was snowing.  _ Christmas _ , you thought,  _ how did five months go by so quickly? _ It seemed like Bill and Fleur were just getting married.

“What’s with the face?” Fred asked, helping you pack the dungbombs into the open kits lying on the table. 

“Nothing,” you said.

“ _ Badger _ .”

You huffed. “It’s Christmas,” you said sadly, “it’ll be different.”

Fred frowned and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “It’ll still be fun,” he said, “I know you miss your parents but dad said no one would notice you’re there if George brings you along for dinner.”

“What if it’s not okay?” You asked quietly. “I don’t ever want to put your family in danger.”

“Hey,” Fred said, grabbing your shoulders, “we’ve got it all planned out. It’s going to work. It’s got to, it’s bloody Christmas!”

You smiled half-heartedly. “I hope so.” Fred smiled at you and went back to packing. You went back to the wolfsbane but your mind couldn’t help but wander. More muggleborns were being sent to Azkaban. Shacklebolt had shared a few reports with you about muggle attacks in London and how everything seemed to be culminating towards something. 

Angelina was right, animagus or no animagus, you were lucky. How long would it be before your luck ran out? You’d seen firsthand what those monsters did to muggleborns and anyone who’d get in their way. Who would they attack trying to get to you? You didn’t want anyone around you to be collateral damage.

You needed a better contingency plan.

* * *

You squinted up at the sky and let your tongue loll out as you tried to catch a few snowflakes. Shifting your weight onto your hind legs, you jumped into the air.

A high-pitched giggle caught your attention and you turned to see the same small red-headed girl that had taken to greeting you when she saw you waiting for Shacklebolt.  _ Emily _ , your mind supplied helpfully.

You watched her stumble with a type of fearlessness that you’d only ever seen in toddlers. Her small hands were covered in mittens and her face was pink but half hidden by a knit wool scarf. She crossed the small yard between Shacklebolt’s building and the yard next door. 

Alarmed, you rose and jogged to her. 

“Puppy!” She gurgled, her eyes lighting up. You glanced around for her mother and found no one around. 

You quickly herded her back into her yard and immediately after, her frazzled looking mother ran out the house. “Emily! You can’t leave without mummy! What have I taught you?”

The woman hugged her daughter to her chest and shook her head. “You have to wait! Alright?” She turned to you, surprised.

“Oh, thank you,” she said softly, her eyes softening, “will you bite me if I pet you?”

Tilting your head forward, she ran her fingers through your fur and laughed.

“You have a very expressive face,” she said, scratching your ear. “You’re a very handsome dog. I bet Mr. Jones will be by any moment. You must be a naughty dog, getting out all the time. You and Emily would be good friends.”

As if on cue, Shacklebolt’s deep voice echoed in the street. “Badger! Here boy.”

Ignoring him, you leaned into her fingers and she laughed loudly. “It seems, Mr. Jones, your dog likes my daughter.”

“He’s great with kids,” Shacklebolt agreed. “Come now.”

Huffing, you trotted over to him and let him lead you to his building. Shacklebolt waved at her, and she returned it. 

“Thanks again!” She called out to you before the door closed.

You pushed into Shacklebolt’s apartment, and he dropped into the sofa. Sighing heavily, he brought out two glasses and motioned to you. “I need a drink.”

Waving away his offer, you crossed your legs and patted your knee. “What’s wrong? It makes me nervous when you’re worried.”

Taking a large gulp, Shacklebolt’s brows furrowed. “I’ve been an Auror for a long time. A colleague of mine – Hannah Smith – we went through training together,” Shacklebolt huffed a sad laugh. “Tonks reminds me of her. She’d knock down everything in her way. You know it was her coming because all you could hear is her apologies.”

You chewed on your lip, tracking his movement carefully.

“She was always worried about animals, magical and muggle ones. She found a cat once, on a mission, and took it home. Hannah talked about it all the time. She wanted to be an Auror to help people after the first war,” Shacklebolt’s eyes turned suspiciously glassy. “She has saved lives and now she’s on her way to Azkaban for being muggleborn.”

Frowning, you plucked the glass from his grip. “I’m sorry,” you told him, meaning it. Despite the circumstances, you all knew that Arthur and Shacklebolt had the hardest time seeing their colleagues get put on trial.

You grabbed his fist and squeezed. 

“We will get through this,” you told him, “we  _ have _ to.”

Shacklebolt nodded, his firm expression sliding back into place. “Here,” he said quietly, handing you his regular paperwork. 

“Thank you,” you said, patting his arm. “Will you be alright?”

“Of course,” he said, “Arthur invited me over for dinner. I need to get going soon.”

“Be careful,” you said, “do you need me to send over anything for your stock?”

“I’ve used up a bit of my replenishing potion,” he said.

You smiled. “I’ll send some your way tomorrow morning.” Nodding, you returned to your previous form and moved towards the door.

“Please,” Shacklebolt called out, making you stop, “be careful. I know you and Remus have managed to run missions without being caught – but we need to be ready for anything. They’re getting hungry for more.”

You tilted your head but Shacklebolt just shook his.

“Be careful,” he warned you again. 

Nodding, you darted out the door and down the hall. You stopped right before the back door and looked over your shoulder.

You needed to talk to George.

* * *

“You can’t just leave into the wilderness! Love, you hate camping!” George exclaimed, his face turning red. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t do it,” you retorted, trying to stay calm. You placed your dinner onto the table. “Will you come sit?” 

“That’s exactly what it means!” George threw up his hands and started to pace. 

“I can do it!” You insisted, placing a warming charm on his plate. You took a large bite of your dinner; you were incredibly hungry as you’d spent most of the day with Remus, relocating another family. 

“I could go with you,” George said, his eyes brightening.

“No, you couldn’t.” You said, almost choking on your food. “The moment you disappear, the Ministry will know your family is involved.” 

“So?” George asked petulantly. 

“Your  _ father _ works at the Ministry,” you said, trying to be patient. “You  _ cannot _ risk your entire family being thrown in Azkaban because you want to go into hiding with me.” 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just stay with Lyall or Muriel!” He asked, slumping into the chair across from you.

“Because it’s too dangerous!” You said, your neck starting to hurt. 

George huffed. 

“Lyall already gave me his tent,” you said quietly, “I’m not saying I  _ want _ to leave. I don’t want to go out to a place I don’t know, but I can’t have you getting hurt because of me. I can’t go to Azkaban – you saw what it did to Sirius.”

“You’re mad,” George said, brows furrowed. “You’ve gone insane.”

“ _ George _ .” You grabbed his hands. “If a death eater had his wand at your throat and threatened to kill you if you didn’t tell him where I was, would you tell him?”

“That won’t happen–”

“ _ Would you do it _ ?” You asked again, voice firm. 

The silence in the apartment was tense. You heard Helga flutter around in the bedroom behind you and a low humming noise as Fred worked downstairs. 

“No, I wouldn’t tell them,” he said quietly, like it pained him to admit it. 

You smiled and reached out to cup his cheek. “I wouldn’t either and I can’t let you die for me.” 

“It  _ won’t _ come to that,” he insisted, his hands intertwining with yours.

“It might not,” you agreed, “but it’s still a possibility that it might and even the smallest,  _ tiniest _ , chance is too much for me.” 

“Badger–”

“I’m not leaving right now. I’ll do my best to avoid it. However, I’m not asking for your permission,” you said, reminding him, “I didn’t want to lie to you and hide this from you. I told you that we needed a contingency plan, this is it.”

George frowned, pulling his hands away. You grabbed his fingers and tugged until he wrapped them around yours. 

“It is a  _ last _ resort. I don’t want to leave you,” you admitted, a little shamefully. “This is not how I thought the new year would go.” 

He rubbed his thumb against the back of your hand and sighed. “I know.”

“I was supposed to be working at St. Mungo’s, living in this flat with you, healing people, having brunch with my parents on Sundays or having dinner with yours on Fridays,” you said, mournfully. 

“We can still do that,” George said, “after all this is over.”

“I know, but I wanted you to come with me to New York. I wanted you to meet my mum’s family. They would  _ love _ you. I wanted to visit Romania, see Charlie and learn about dragons. I was supposed to be happier than I’ve ever been before and it hurts not getting to do all that right now,” you said. “We were supposed to have new experiences together.”

“We can still have them, they’ll just be different experiences,” George said, “but you need to be  _ here _ for that to happen.”

“Please, George. I would never want to leave you. You’re the best thing I’ve ever found in Diagon Alley,” you said, smiling when George huffed a laugh. “We weren’t supposed to be apart like this but I need you to let me make this decision if it comes down to it. You need to continue telling people that you haven’t heard from me since I graduated. You don’t know where I am and good riddance. Alright?”

George nodded after a moment; his mouth twisted into a horrible frown. “Alright,” he said softly, squeezing your hand, “you’re right.”

You smiled, sad at the sound of the defeat in his voice. 

“Don’t you hate it when that happens?”

* * *

You loved King’s Cross Station. You had fond memories of taking the train to see your mum’s best friend in Doncaster. She would always point out the architecture, the glass, and you’d people watch with her. You’d come up with funny stories about the people you saw traveling. 

King’s Cross Station became even better from the moment you stepped on Platform 9 ¾. You’d had your first kiss with George on that platform. You’d taken your first step into the Wizarding World there.

As a coyote, however, you did have to admit that you were a bit overwhelmed. First, and foremost, by the  _ smell _ . Merlin’s beard, did they ever clean this thing? You weren’t sure if the smell was coming from the trains, the people, or the walls. Second, you didn’t blend in as easily when you were on four feet instead of two. 

You, however, stayed at your post. You knew you’d be able to find the people you were looking for easily. With a quick glance at the clock, you realized that they were running late – as per usual. 

“Mummy, there’s a doggy!” A small voice said. You turned your head and found a young boy beaming at you. His front teeth were missing. You let your tongue loll out and he laughed, delighted. 

In an attempt to blend in with the snow, you’d managed to transfigure yourself as stark white. You’d tried to make your eyes brown but ended up with a bright blue. It was too hard to keep your focus on both, so you’d left good enough alone.

“Mum, is there a dog sitting by the column?” A voice said from a few yards away.

“That’s not a dog,” a voice said, exasperated. 

You snapped your head back and found a few pairs of glaring eyes. Remus pulled ahead of everyone and you stuck your nose up in the air.

“ _ Badger _ ,” he said lowly, “we agreed that this was too risky.”

Shooting him a look, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You and Tonks are going to give me a heart attack one day,” he said, “I know it. You’re just like Sirius. Stay close, you should’ve transfigured a collar onto your neck. I mean,  _ honestly _ .”

You grinned and nipped at his fingers playfully. Familiar fingers scratched at your ear and you looked up to see George smiling down at you.

“I knew you were lying about helping Lyall,” he said with a grin. 

“Don’t encourage her!” Molly said, shooting you a despairing look. “For Merlin’s sake, Arthur say something!”

Arthur shot you an understanding look and shrugged. Molly gaped and followed Arthur through the barrier. You ran through with Fred, who kept pinching your tail.

“I keep forgetting how fluffy you are,” Fred said, batting at your pointy ear. 

You bared your teeth in response and he lifted his hands in the air.

“Alright, alright, you’re a strong, angry, dog. I get it!” 

No one else had a moment to scold you again because the Hogwarts’ Express pulled in. The doors opened up and soon the platform was swarmed. As you watched the kids get off the train, you noticed the somber, worried looks of the anxious parents. 

The platform was always a warm, happy place. You were always reuniting with your friends or reuniting with your parents. This dark, tense air was a stark contrast to last year. 

“Where is she?” Molly mumbled to herself, her fingers clutching her bag tightly. “Arthur, I don’t see her.”

Arthur strained to see over the sudden influx of people and you nudged his leg with your muzzle. You tried to motion to where you could faintly find her scent but he shook his head. With a huff, you slid into the crowd and found her within minutes.

Ginny barely glanced at you, her eyes searching the platform. She looked good, relatively unharmed, and a little tired. The weight on your shoulders lifted a little. Ginny’s wellbeing had been a big source of stress for the past weeks. Her letters got increasingly worrying, despite her reassurances. A week ago, you hadn’t received a letter – from either Ginny or Neville. George had tried to talk you down from the ledge, but you wanted to be on the platform to see her for yourself. 

You were clearly easier to spot than Ginny as George popped up next to you within moments.

“Ginny!” George called out; his voice relieved. 

“George!” She said, eyes lighting up as she ran up to him.

“You two cannot just go off like that,” Molly said, huffing as she squeezed through the crowd. “Remus said you needed to stay close – oh,  _ Ginny _ !”

“Mum!” Ginny’s eyes looked suspiciously wet as Molly enveloped her in a tight hug.

“My little girl,” Molly said, her eyes definitely teary, “I’m so glad you’re home. Are you alright?”

“’Course I am,” Ginny said, pulling back with a smile. “I’m a Weasley.” 

You barked, annoyed that you were being ignored. 

“Oh,” Ginny said, finally looking down at you. “Badger!”

Her arms came around you, squeezing you tightly. Something was wrong. You nosed at her cheek and she smiled sadly at you. 

“Luna has gone missing,” she said quietly. “We think she’s been kidnapped by snatchers.”

Your eyes widened and you sat in disbelief. _Luna_? You thought. _Why would anyone take Luna?_ _She’s a half-blood. Were the death eaters moving onto anyone with muggle ancestry now?_

Mind racing, you were pulled out of your panic when a snotty voice spoke to Ginny.

“I didn’t know you could afford a dog,” the voice said, nose turned up in the air. 

You turned to see Pansy Parkinson, her eyes narrowed and signature smug smirk on her face. 

Hackles rising, Ginny placed a calming hand on your neck. 

“He’s ours,” Fred said, stepping up next to Ginny. “He helps us guard the shop.”

Pansy furled her lip in disgust but managed to shoot you a curious look. For a moment, it looked like she was going to reach a hand out. 

“He’s not friendly,” George added, putting a hand on your shoulder blades. You huffed, knowing that he was ready to grab you by the fur if you moved.

“Of course not,” Pansy said, nose in the air. As she turned to walk away, you took a menacing step forward and let the growl build deep from your chest. 

Quickly, she stepped back and sniffed. “You should put a  _ muzzle _ on that thing,” she said, walking back to her group quickly. 

You narrowed your eyes at her, your teeth still bared.

“Alright,” George said quickly, “let’s go before Badger remembers she’s strong enough to push through all of us now.”

Molly gave your ear a tug and you snorted. 

“Come now,” she said softly, “it’s not worth it dear.”

You glanced back once more before following Remus through the barrier.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re not coming to the burrow for Christmas dinner,” you told Muriel.

She sniffed and lifted her tea cup to her mouth. “I’ve already told you. I promised a friend down the road I’d go help her with her roast.”

You snorted. “Must not be a good friend if she doesn’t know you can’t cook very well.”

“Good grief, you’d think you would have better manners by now,” Muriel exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

You shrugged. “You love me,” you teased. “Besides, I was looking forward to seeing you there.”

Muriel stilled. Her eyes narrowed. “Why?” She asked.

“No reason,” you said softly, “I’ve been staying with Lyall and at the joke shop more often. I’ve missed your scintillating presence.”

“That’s because they’re closer to the Ministry,” she said, her knowing eyes not letting up. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing,” you insisted, trying to bury the unease you felt. “Everything is fine.”

“ _ Right _ ,” Muriel said, pursing her lips. “What news have you heard then?”

You sighed. “Shacklebolt’s starting to get rattled.”

“’Course he is, men aren’t good in the face of danger,” Muriel said.

Rolling your eyes, you ignored her comment. “He’s been trying to encourage muggle protection. Half-bloods are starting to get nervous and we don’t know if we can handle moving any more people. It’s getting… _ difficult _ . Arthur is being heavily watched – everyone is convinced I’m going to be found out soon. It’s a mess.”

Muriel nudged a copy of the daily prophet that laid on her table. “I’m sure this garbage isn’t helping. Some people still refuse to believe that Pius isn’t a puppet for –  _ him _ .”

You tensed. Remus had reassured you that while his name had a taboo, any strong indication of Voldemort wasn’t going to bring snatchers to your door. Either way, you still tensed every time someone mentioned it. 

“We’ve made some progress,” you told her, “a lot of wizards in London are just scared. They don’t want to be targeted. You’ve seen what’s happened to Diagon Alley.”

“Cowards,” Muriel huffed, “all of them.”

You sighed. “I saw you put up some wards for your muggle neighbors,” you said, changing the subject.

Muriel stuck her nose up in the air. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not,” you smiled, sipping your tea. “Whoever could’ve done such a thing.”

“Well, they have  _ children _ ,” she said, exasperatedly. “They’re just walking about like nothing is wrong! I just put a few anti-hex wards up, they didn’t even notice.”

“I promise not to tell anyone that you’ve secretly got a heart of gold,” you said, smiling.

Muriel frowned. “I was being polite.”

“ _ Sure _ ,” you said. 

Puffing up, she refilled her cup and twisted her mouth. “Does this visit have a purpose or are you just here to antagonize me?”

“Relax,” you said, laughing when she puffed up further. “I came to drop off some more tonic. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that your shoulders are better.”

“Well, you all but threatened me to take them on your last trip,” she snipped. “I have plenty to last me through the next month. Why would you bring me anymore?”

You shrugged. “Just in case.”

Muriel froze, her eyes coming up to yours. 

Neither of you spoke for a moment. You busied yourself by taking a few small bites of a biscuit. 

“In case of  _ what _ ?” She asked eventually.

“In case I’m not here to make them for you,” you said quietly. 

Muriel pursed her lips. “Where would you be?”

“I promised George I’d stay with him until the New Year, he wants to celebrate together,” you explained.

“You can still come visit early January,” she said fervently. 

“I know and I will,” you replied, “I’m just getting my ducks in a row.”

A look of understanding came over her face and you avoided her gaze. 

“You’re thinking of leaving,” she said, “like the other muggleborns.”

“I don’t want to,” you said, “I’m just – making sure I have everything I need in place in case I do need to leave.”

Muriel nodded absently, taking a long sip. After a few tense moments she straightened.

“Well, if you’ve got to go – you be careful alright? You’ll have to be quick on your feet and learn better conjuring spells,” she said.

“I can conjure just fine,” you exclaimed.

She snorted. “You’ll need to know what’s poisonous out there and what isn’t. Make sure that bag of yours carries enough food for a few weeks. Do your best not to turn human. They’ll be looking for wizards, not animals.”

“Wait – wait, so you’re alright with this?”

“Of course not,” she said indignantly, “but you’re of age and we’re at war. It takes a special person to be able to make the hard decisions. You’ll be running from snatchers left and right, they might be stupid as garden gnomes but they’re fast. You be faster, alright?”

When you didn’t answer, she shot you a scathing look.

“Alright,” you said, putting your cup down. 

She nodded, satisfied. “If you do fine one, you give them hell. Weasley women don’t go down easily.”

“I’m not a Weasley and neither are you,” you pointed out.

“Details,” she waved her hand, “my nephew would be devastated without you, so make sure you come out of this alive.”

Your eyes welled up and you surged forward to hug her. She protested and grunted but you tightened your hold on her until she hugged you back.

“I’ll try,” you whispered.

She nudged you away and you sat back down in your chair. Muriel fixed her hair and promptly stood. “Alright then, enough of that. A few of your plants have been stubborn about growing. Let’s go take a look.”

* * *

“Come  _ on _ ,” George said, for the millionth time that night. 

“No,” you replied sternly, for the millionth and  _ one _ time.

Fred came out of his room and tightened his cloak. “I’m going to go visit Angelina for a bit. Have you two managed to stop fighting?”

“We’re not fighting,” you said, “your brother has no self-preservation.”

Fred rolled his eyes and turned to George. “You need to be better at convincing her mate.”

“Have you  _ met _ her?” George exclaimed. 

“It’s an unnecessary risk,” you said, “I can celebrate with you two here and then go off to Muriel’s while you all go to the burrow. Angelina isn’t going!”

The twins both wrinkled their noses. “Why would you want to be with her on New Year’s Eve?”

“Besides,” Fred said, “it’s the same risk – Muriel will probably have her snooty friends over and Angelina is staying in with her parents.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Muriel is going to Ruth’s house for some fancy party,” you said.

“So, you’d be alone?” George said dryly. 

“On New Year’s Eve?” Fred yelled. “Sod it, we’ll just celebrate here.”

“It’s  _ one  _ night!” You said. “We’re trying to keep everything as normal as possible under the circumstances. You guys haven’t seen Ginny since September, you should go.”

Fred snorted. “Right, ‘cos mum wouldn’t have a bloody stroke if she knew you were alone.”

“What if you stay in coyote form?” George asked suddenly. 

You shot him a look. “I thought you said you wanted me on two feet. Didn’t you need someone to kiss at midnight?”

Fred turned his head towards George. “ _ That _ was your argument?”

George scowled. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to go pick up?”

“I’ll see you two lovebirds at home, if you’re not coming let us know and we’ll come back,” he said.

You pointed towards Fred. “See,  _ he’s _ being helpful.”

George rolled his eyes and flipped him off. 

Snorting, Fred waved and apparated away. 

“I can apparate us there,” George said, satisfied. “They wouldn’t be able to track you on side-by apparition as a coyote.”

“They’re watching your family,” you pointed out, “the burrow is bound to have multiple eyes on it tonight. I don’t want to bring trouble to their door.”

“You won’t,” George stressed. “They’re keeping an eye on apparition but you won’t bring up any red flags if you’re not human.”

You scrunched your nose and George smiled.

“Mum is making your favorite, we already told her you were coming,” George said. “Dad even said it’d be alright. Nothing happened at Christmas, did it?”

_ He did have a point _ , you thought. You’d been so tense at Christmas that you’d stayed in coyote form all night. Molly had refused to put your plate on the floor and had to transfigure a larger chair for you so you’d eat at the table. 

“What if we’re lulled into a false sense of security?” You asked, chewing on your nail. “Tonks says she’s had Ministry workers ‘visiting’ last week. Your dad said it could be because they suspect something.”

George smiled, tugging your hand away from your face. “You sound like Remus.” 

“I spend most of my days with him or talking to him, it was bound to stick,” you said, trying not to smile.

“If it makes you feel better, my family all knows and they’re all okay with it. I promise you, if anything does happen  _ – which it won’t – _ they’re knowingly taking a risk,” he said.

“George, I don’t know,” you started.

“For me?  _ Please _ ?” George asked quietly.

You frowned, watching him closely. He blinked innocently at you.

“You’re such a tosser, you know that?” You asked.

He grinned. “Yeah, I know.” He pressed a messy kiss to your cheek. “It worked!”

“We can’t stay over, I’ll feel more comfortable coming back to your flat,” you told him.

“Everyone stays over!”

You shot him a look.

“Alright, we’ll try to leave not long after midnight – but you’re going with me.” George compromised, getting up and doing a silly dance.

Watching him, you felt yourself fill with love for him. He was silly, stubborn, and dramatic but you couldn’t imagine not having him in your life.  _ Please  _ you asked the universe, or whoever was listening,  _ let me keep him for as long as I can. _

“Where did you go off to? Not changing your mind, I hope,” George said, getting his cloak.

You smiled. “How much I love you, George Weasley.”

George stopped and turned to look at you. A slow smile grew on his face until he was beaming at you. “I love you too,” he said softly, leaning down over the couch to press a kiss to your lips. 

Running a hand through his newly short hair, you scratched his scalp and he brought a hand down to your neck. “On second thought, we could arrive a little late,” he said. You felt his smile as he pressed kisses down your neck. 

“Did you not just kick up a fuss to get me there?” You asked. “You have a one-track mind Weasley.”

“When it comes to you? Always,” he said, grinning.

“Cheeky bugger,” you said, flicking his ear. “Come on, Fred’ll come looking for us if we’re not there soon.” 

You huffed and stood to transform. 

“Wait!”

Surprised, you glanced over your shoulder and raised a brow. George closed the gap between you two and kissed you deeply. 

After a few seconds, or minutes really, you both leaned back for air. “What was that for?” You asked, a little dazed.

“I love you,” he said into your ear, “more than Christmas, more than parties, and more than that awed look in your eye when you see the burrow all decorated.”

You smiled and squeezed his arm. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said. 

Morphing, you took a moment to stretch out all your limbs. With a final shake, you looked up at George and nodded.

He placed a hand around your neck and you closed your eyes. Apparation as an animagus always made your stomach queasy.

You felt the tug in your stomach and the ground shift from under you. A little disoriented, you stumbled forward and was immediately pushed back by an invisible wall. Panicking, you whined and looked up at George. 

He scratched your head. “It’s just the wards,” he said softly, “don’t you feel them?” George waved his wand and walked through. You followed him quickly and realized immediately what he meant. 

Your ears popped and your skin felt stretched incredibly tight. Before you could voice your disapproval, a redhead popped their head out the door. 

Arthur beamed. “You came!” He noticed your discomfort and nodded. “I know, it’s the anti-jinx one – Molly got a bit overzealous. It’ll pass soon. Come on, come on! You’re just in time.”

You inhaled deeply and George looked down at you.

“It’ll be alright, what’s the worst that can happen?” George said with a smile.

* * *

You knew you shouldn’t have come. You’d  _ known _ and you had  _ still _ let George’s stupid wide eyes convince you otherwise.

Arthur had convinced you to transform back for dinner – Molly swore that her dinner would taste better as a human. You’d conceded and sat at the table furthest from the doors. 

You’d managed to let your guard down after dinner. It was hard to feel on edge in the burrow, it was like your second home. Molly had put some music on and was watching Bill and Fleur dance with a wide smile. Fred twirled Ginny around wildly and you couldn’t help but smile at her laughter. You were just about to suggest to George that you join them when Arthur and Bill had grunted in discomfort. Molly’s eyes widened, she placed a hand on her chest and shouted: “ _ Hide _ !” 

If you’d taken a millisecond longer to transform, Rookwood and Avery would’ve caught you. 

You had managed to crawl into the kitchen, unable to make it up the stairs, and sat by the wall. You couldn’t apparate, they’d know that someone was in the house that shouldn’t have been.

“This is ridiculous!” You hear Arthur shout.

“We’re doing a routine inspection,” a third beady voice said. “You understand, of course.”

“I do  _ not _ ,” Arthur huffed, “I will be speaking to your superiors!”

You heard one of them laugh and you shrunk in on yourself. The panic in your chest built as the footsteps neared the room and you tried to make yourself as small as possible. Your body was too big to hide under anything. 

“Is this everyone then Weasley?” Rookwood asked. 

“Be careful with that!” Bill shouted just as something crashed. 

“You were saying?” Avery sneered as another crashed echoed.

“Look what I found!” A voice said, above you. 

Startled, you jumped and scurried away from the source. A large hand, however, grabbed you by the scruff and you growled. 

“What’s this?” The voice asked. Dragging you towards the living room, you snarled and threw your legs out. The hand dropped you just as quickly and you turned, ready to lunge if needed.

What you saw, knocked the air out of your lungs. The blonde death eater from Diagon Alley that attacked you. 

There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes and you looked down at your paws to see that in your panic, you’d managed to transfigure yourself into your usual brown fur instead of the white you wore around the Weasleys.

“I know you from somewhere,” he said, eyes narrowing. 

A pair of hands pulled you back and you turned, ready to bite when you saw Ginny’s scared face. The snarl died in your throat and you stood directly in front of her, herding her as far back as possible. 

“Never seen a brown dog before, have you?” Fred sneered. 

“’Course I have,” the death eater hissed, “but I’ve seen  _ this _ one before. I just don’t remember where.”

“He’s ours,” Bill said quickly, “just got him as a belated wedding gift from a friend in Berlin.”

The death eater took a menacing step forward and you growled.

“Brown dogs do tend to have similar qualities,” Bill said, stepping in front of George – who looked like he was ready to snap. 

“ _ Jugson _ !” Rookwood shouted. “Leave that ugly mutt alone, we’re done here.”

The death eater, however, kept his narrowed eyes on you. 

“Let’s go,” Rookwood hissed, shoving Jugson towards the door.

“We’ll be back,” Avery said with a cruel smile. 

The door slammed shut behind them. There was a brief moment of silence before George turned to you and sighed. “Do  _ not _ say I told you so.” 

Molly huffed and slumped into a chair. Her hands were shaking and she reached in your direction. You herded Ginny towards her but she wrapped her arms around your neck.

“I couldn’t breathe thinking they’d manage to find you,” she said quietly. “If you’re taken because of us, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“We’re all safe,” Arthur said, his eyes on the overturned furniture. “Bill, Fred, can you help me put this all back?”

They nodded, wands out, and started placing things back into their original positions.

“Love, you’re trembling,” George said, running a comforting hand down your back. You didn’t realize you were until you leaned into his warmth. “Come on, let’s go into the kitchen.”

You let George lead you into the next room and didn’t even fight the transformation. You slumped onto a chair and felt your heart finally slow.

“We’re alright,” George said quietly, rubbing a hand down your arm, “we are all alright. Deep breaths.”

Nodding, you copied George’s breathing until your brain finally caught up.

“George, I  _ told _ you,” you said, squeezing his hands. “This was too risky, what if I wouldn’t have changed quick enough? Your family would’ve been investigated. You could be sent to Azkaban for lying about our relationship.”

You felt your panic start to spiral and George’s cold hands came up to cup your cheeks. “Stay with me,” he said, his breath fanning over your face. “Keep up with my breathing.”

After a few moments, you nodded, pulling away.

“George,” you started.

“Not tonight, please, we’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he said. “Mum’s scared and I know you are too but I don’t want to let them take this night from us.”

“Haven’t they already?” You asked sadly. “I should go, George. What if they come back?”

“They won’t,” Arthur said, coming into the room with a grim smile. “George is right.”

“There’s a first,” Fred said, leaning against the door frame. “I don’t think he’s ever said that before.”

Arthur shot Fred a look. “They just wanted to scare us,” Arthur said. “I might have snapped at Rookwood earlier in the week. He’s just showing me that I’m below him. Don’t let him ruin our night.”

“I don’t know,” you said, “me being here, it’s not safe for any of you.”

“What?” Arthur looked to George who shrugged. “Dear girl, it’s  _ us _ that put  _ you _ in danger.”

You shook your head and George sighed. “It’s no use dad.”

“It would make Molly feel better if you stayed,” Arthur said lightly.

Narrowing your eyes, you huffed at his guileless smile. “Now I know where they get it from,” you said, shaking your head at Arthur. “Here I was thinking it was from Molly!”

Arthur grinned and pointed towards the living room. “Come on now, we’ve got the radio on and put everything back together. Molly had a gift for you.”

“A gift?” You sputtered. 

Fred shrugged. “You know your mum’s favorite.”

“Your mother doesn’t have favorites,” Arthur said diplomatically.

The twins rolled their eyes and you laughed. 

“There you go, come on now,” Arthur patted your shoulder and walked into the living room. Fred follows him close behind. 

George tugged on a strand of your hair. “We’re alright Badger,” he reminded you. 

“Are we?” You asked quietly. “George–” 

“It’s midnight!” Ginny shouted.

There was loud cheering from the hallway and you frowned. This could’ve been avoided if you’d just stayed home–

“Oi,” George said, tapping on your temple. “Stop going round and round in your head and kiss me, will you?”

“But–” Giving you no room to argue, George kissed you deeply. 

You smiled into the kiss and had to break away to laugh when George tickled your side.

“There it is,” George said, leaning his forehead against yours. He kissed the corner of your smile and pulled you up. “Come on, Mum’ll drag you if we don’t go in soon.”

* * *

“I’m just worried,” you told Tonks, handing her some crisps. 

She nodded. “I understand, we’re all worried.”

It’d been five days since you were last at the burrow and you couldn’t stop thinking about that death eater. Tonks had sent you a letter yesterday, inviting you over for lunch at her parent’s house. She’d heard about what had happened at the burrow and pounced on you from the moment you stepped through the door.

“What if he realizes where he knows me from?” You asked Tonks. “It was such a dumb thing to do. I should’ve just stayed home, or gone to Muriel’s. What was I thinking?”

“Oi,” Tonks frowned, “I know we’re in tough times but we can’t let them take over every part of our lives. You’ve been working yourself to death. I told Remus the same thing yesterday. It’s alright to have a day off every once in a while.”

“A day off and an unnecessary risk are two different things,” you said flatly.

Tonks shot you a scathing look. “You know what I mean.”

Crossing your arms, you huffed and leaned back into the chair. “This feels like it’s never going to end. We can’t all go on like this  _ forever _ .”

“It won’t be,” Tonks said. “It can’t.”

“Tonks,” you leaned across the table and took her hand. “Shacklebolt told me he thinks that there’s a bounty on known Order members now. Is it true?”

She smiled sadly. “We don’t know, Remus went over to talk to Arthur about it. Some of them might think I’m with the Order now since I’ve stopped going into work. Everyone knows that Moody taught me everything I know. Remus is a bit worried, with the baby and all that.” Tonks groaned as she straightened. Her stomach was just starting to jut out – she wasn’t able to hide it anymore. 

“Is your back still hurting?” You asked.

She sighed. “Yeah, this girl is using my spine like it’s a punching bag.”

You winced and reached out. “Do you want me to try something? I’ve got a few potions that could work.”

“Oh, would you?” Tonks asked, relieved. “I haven’t been able to sleep.”

Before you could even reach for your bag, the front door slammed open. Instinctively, you shifted and planted yourself in front of Tonks. Your hackles were raised and your growling reverberated throughout the room.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Tonks said soothingly. She ran a hand down your back. “It’s just Remus, Badger.”

You transformed back, your heart pounding. “What is  _ wrong _ with you? I could’ve bitten a chunk out of you!”

Remus looked like he was ready to be sick, his eyes panicked. You straightened, your hand going towards your wand. 

“Darling?” Tonks called out. “What’s happened?”

“Is everything alright?” Tonks’ mother called out. “I thought I heard an animal.”

“We’re fine! Give us a minute,” Tonks called back, casting a muffling charm. She turned back to Remus. “Well?”

“Shacklebolt – he said his name, he broke the Taboo,” Remus said, “we don’t know if he’s alive. Arthur said he was going into the Ministry to check. His flat s’been ransacked.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach. “It c-can’t be,” you said, stumbling over your words. “I just saw him yesterday.”

“Arthur said he’d send news the moment he knew,” Remus said.

“That means we’ve only got Hestia and Arthur at the Ministry now,” Tonks said, chewing on her lip. “They’ll interrogate any of his friends – they’ll assume he was part of the Order.”

Remus nodded grimly. “It’s a possibility.”

“What if–” you were once again interrupted as a blue weasel came through the door and danced around Remus’ feet.

It opened its mouth and Arthur’s voice came out. “ _ Kingsley is alive. Four of them went after him but he managed to fight them off. He’s gone into hiding and will be in touch if he can. They’ll be watching us carefully now. Keep an eye out.” _

Remus slumped; relief etched into his face. Tonks ran a comforting hand down his arm and you released your breath. 

Tonks’ mom walked into the room, dissipating the charm. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry but – it seems like we’ve got trouble,” Andromeda said, her face worried.

“What kind of trouble?” Remus asked, sitting up.

Ted walked through the door and his face grim. “Death eaters have set up in our neighborhood.”

Tonks blanched. 

“They’re looking for muggleborns,” Andromeda said, “we’ve got to do something, and  _ quickly _ .”

Remus nodded, moving towards the kitchen. “I think we’ve got someone we can call.”

Tonks and Andromeda followed close behind. “Wait, Remus–”

You watched Ted walk into the room and sit into the chair that Tonks’ had vacated. His face was pale, his mouth set in a tight line.

“It’ll be alright sir,” you said quietly. “Remus will be able to move you both somewhere.”

“Without Kingsley, I don’t think they’ll be relocating anyone anymore,” Ted said, his smile sad. “There’s only one option now. Andromeda has always known it’d come to this.”

Your expression must’ve been one of confusion because he nodded towards a small bag on the windowsill. “I’ve been packed for days.” He sighed. “I refuse to register on principle. I’m doing it for them, you know. Andromeda wouldn’t be able to handle my trial and likely Azkaban sentence.”

“It might not come to that,” you assured him, “there must be something we can do. The Order–” 

“– has done enough,” Ted said with a smile. “You’re barely of age and you’ve run yourself ragged trying to keep as many people as you can safe. We all knew this wouldn’t last forever.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Don’t you feel them hovering?” Ted asked. “They’re like  _ vultures _ , circling around all of us until they find the one they want.”

You stayed quiet, your heart breaking. He was right. With Shacklebolt gone, their harassment would only increase. You wouldn’t be able to smuggle anyone out of the country. 

“I’m not brave like you are, girl. My act of rebellion and self-perseverance is to run, like the others. The further I am from Andromeda and Nymphadora, the safer they are,” he said with a tone of finality. “It’s going to have to be soon. Tonight even.”

Your mind ran in a million directions. You thought of the slight recognition in Jugson’s eyes. He’d poke at that story until it unraveled. You thought of all the empty stores in Diagon’s Alley and the horrible words they’d put onto the joke shop’s windows. You thought of Molly’s shaking hands and heartbreaking expression.

“Would you be willing to go tomorrow night?” You asked Ted.

He looked at you confused. “I see no reason to wait but I suppose one night wouldn’t make a difference.”

Taking a deep breath, you stood. 

“If you wouldn’t mind some company, I’d like to go with you sir,” you said. 

* * *

Remus had managed to apparate you to the burrow the next evening. You’d spent all day making potions in case anyone needed them in your absence. You had passed by the Tonks household to finalize your plan and drop off your own bag. Lyall had wished you luck and given you a few books that he thought could be useful.

“Good luck,” Remus whispered. 

You nodded thankfully and stepped passed the wards. You felt them send a jolt down your spine and you closed your eyes as you heard Remus disapparate.

Seconds later, the front door opened. “Who’s there?” Arthur called out.

“It’s me,” you answered.

“What? How did you get here?” Arthur said, motioning you inside. 

“Remus brought me,” you said, trying to keep a straight face. “I know George stays over on Saturdays and I need to speak to him.”

“Now?” Arthur said, looking at the hour.

You nodded. “I’m sorry to bother you–”

“It’s no bother at all, this is your home,” Arthur said with a tentative smile. “Is it something urgent? Are you alright?”

“Yes,” you said quietly. “It’s not urgent, I just – need to speak with him. It won’t take long.”

Arthur watched you carefully. After a moment, he nodded. “Did you come from Ted’s house?”

“I was having tea with Tonks,” you said.

“ _ Nymphadora _ ?” Arthur asked.

You nodded.

“She was here all afternoon,” he said but held up a hand when you scrambled. “You don’t need to say anything.”

He hugged you quickly. “Best of luck. Be safe.” Without another word, he turned and walked out the back door. 

Your eyes burned and you willed yourself to stay calm. 

“Arthur?” Molly called, popping her head out of the living room. “Oh, my stars, what a lovely surprise! I didn’t think we’d see each other so soon after New Year’s. Have you come to see George?”

You nodded, swallowing around the lump in your throat. “I’ll be quick.”

“He’s in his room dear,” Molly said, “you know I keep an extra toothbrush in case you ever stay over. It’s by the sink. If you’re hungry, I can make you something. You do look a bit parched. Have you been drinking enough water?”

Your throat tightened. Careful not to hurt her, you collided with Molly and wrapped your arms around her tightly.

“ _ Oh _ ,” she said, startled, but her arms wrapped around you instinctively. “Oh, dear girl.” She ran a hand down your hair reassuringly and you buried your face into her shoulder. Biting your lip to keep from crying, you silently hoped with all that you had that this wasn’t the last time you saw her. 

_ Please _ , you thought,  _ keep them safe. _

You released your hold on her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, Molly, for everything.”

She shot you an odd look but you smiled wobbly back at her. You squeezed her hand and ran up the stairs before you could start crying.

Opening the door, you watched George look over the edge of the book he was reading and beam when he saw you. “Badger! What are you doing here?”

You stepped in and shut the door behind you. Not trusting yourself to speak just yet, you inhaled deeply through your nose. 

“Love?” George pulled the covers back and stood. You shook your head and held a hand out. If he touched you, you wouldn’t be able to say it. 

“It’s time, George,” you said after a minute. “I’ve got to go.”

The silence that followed was deafening. You avoided his gaze and focused on a picture that he had on his nightstand. You smiled, you remembered that day. It was the first Christmas you’d ever spent at the Burrow as a couple. You were both covered in snow and laughing at each other. You’d thrown your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hermione had managed to capture the moment and gifted it to him for Christmas. 

You dug deep for your courage but you still couldn’t look at him. “I love you more than anything,” you said quietly, your heart breaking, “more than books, or the feeling of correctly brewed potion, or – purple pygmy puffs.”

Tears welled in your eyes as you finally looked into his eyes. 

“But I want you alive more than I want to be by your side.” You swallowed around the lump in your throat. “If – if you’re mad at me after this is all done, if I’m even alive–”

George’s hand came up to your cheek and brushed away your tears. “Are you mad woman? We’ll  _ both _ be alive.”

You smiled pitifully and he shook his head. “George–”

“Are you going to let me speak?” He asked.

Shaking your head, you tried to keep your voice steady. “If you speak, you’ll convince me to stay.”

“I wouldn’t–”

“You  _ would _ !” You exclaimed tearfully. “Just being here reminds me how much it hurts to be apart from you.”

George smiled sadly. “Come here,” he said, sitting on the bed.

Needing no other encouragement, you curled into him and let George hug you tightly. You placed your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Closing your eyes, you tried to commit it to memory.

George ran a hand through your hair and sighed. “We agreed before all of this, that I needed to let you make the decision if it came down to it. I wouldn’t go back on that.”

“I know,” you said, sniffling.

“Are you going alone?” He asked.

You knew you shouldn’t tell him, but you couldn’t help but want to comfort him.

Shaking your head, you opened your eyes. “Ted Tonks is going with me.”

“Ted?” George asked. “Won’t you be an animagus most of the time?”

“Yeah,” you smiled warily, “I told him.”

“’Course,” George sighed. “What’s one more person?”

“I had to. We’re leaving together,” you said. “We don’t know how long we’ll need to be – you know – and we’d be able to watch out for each other if we go together. It could be a few weeks, a few months, even a year.” 

George nodded absently, his eyes darting across your face. He suddenly straightened. “Right, and this goes without saying – I know you’re one of the smartest people in existence but you can be a bit dim sometimes – I’ll wait for you. I’d wait for you for as long as this takes.” 

Jerking back, you blinked at him. He snorted and you smacked him.

“Why is that such a surprise? You nutter.” He pulled back just enough so that he could rest his forehead against yours. “You’re my real-life Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bang and there’s no way I’d let you go so easily.” 

“I know, you’re just – not reacting like how I expected you to. I didn’t want to assume – I thought you’d be  _ mad _ at me–”

“Always assume that I’ll love you forever,” George said quietly.

You bit your lip and tried to keep your tears from falling. There was a beat of silence until George spoke up again.

“While you’re out there,  _ gallivanting _ ,” you felt his smile as he pressed a kiss to your temple, “remember not to eyeball any other wizards on the run that you find. You’ve got me pacing a hole in my flat worrying over your life.”

Laughing, you pressed a desperate kiss to his lips.

_ Please, please, don’t let this be the last time. _

Unable to stomach anymore, you fell on all fours and a hand came to run soothingly along your spine. You arched into his touch and he smiled. 

“I love you,” he said quietly, “I’m planning on us having a long,  _ long _ , life together so please, watch over yourself.” 

You pushed your nose into his neck, inhaling deeply and nodding. You licked the underside of his chin and he pressed a kiss to your head. 

“I’ll see you soon, if you can write - try,” he said, “and  _ not _ about any boys you find.”

Shooting him a look over your shoulder, he threw his head back and laughed. The sound made its way into your chest and settled in your heart. You darted out the room, down the stairs, and out the open back door. You ran through the fields, far enough that you could barely see the lights from the house you’d miss terribly. With a final look, you turned and kept running. 

You would come back to him. You  _ had _ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys' comments are so lovely, please come say hi on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> The influx of comments and PMs you've all sent me on tumblr give me life - thank you, thank you! Please keep them coming! 
> 
> As always you can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)** , come say hi, let's geek out about stuff together.


End file.
